Unwanted Alliance
by darkness engulfs me
Summary: It is well-known that Konoha and Suna are allied villages, but will they remain the same when Tsunade sends Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and a mysterious girl to Suna to stop a rebellion? full summary inside.
1. The same terrible fate

_**Unwanted Alliance**_

_**Chapter one: Two different people – The same terrible fate**_

_**Summary: It is well-known that Suna and Konoha are allied villages, but will they remain the same when Tsunade sends Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and a mysterious girl to Suna in order to stop a rebellion which threatens to leave Gaara without his title as the Kazekage? More importantly, will the flame-haired ninja help the girl when he'll discover that she's the same as the rebels - a creature thirsty for blood?**_

_This story is dedicated to MyDyingDaysBlackRose since she was the only one who supported me when I was about to give up. Thank you for wasting your time on me, Kacey, I truly appreciate your help._

_OK, I currently have a Vampire Knight obsession, so this idea was so tantalizing that I simply had to write it. And here is a friendly advice: watch Vampire Knight, it's absolutely amazing._

_Regarding the story, you may think that a fic with vampires is a cliché, but I personally believe that immortality is one of the greatest themes ever. And combining it with 'Naruto' makes things just twice more enjoyable. If you share my opinion, then I hope you will like this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the genius Masashi Kishimoto does. But I dream of having Gaara someday._

* * *

'KYA!' a shrill scream pierced the silence which reigned over Suna as soon as the taiyou (sun) started showing his appearance, surrounding the desert with a bright golden halo. However, things have been seen in a red light lately. Probably because everything seemed bathed in blood.

It was six in the morning, a time when people were starting to wake up. However, three ninjas were already awake. And tense.

'It seems that it happened again.' Kankuro said from his seat on the couch, absent-mindedly tapping his fingers on the leather material. His eyes were looking at the person near the window, worry being the only thing which could be read in his gaze.

Temari sighed. 'True. This is the 13th this week. And it's only Wednesday. If they keep going like this-'

'Shall I take it that you have a solution, Temari?' the younger member of the royal family spoke, his voice calm and emotionless as always. But the siblings knew that inside of him, Gaara was like a volcano ready to erupt in any moment. The girl bent her head down as an acknowledgement of her weakness. Of **their**lack of strength against these unknown and powerful creatures which have started to haunt the people of Suna even in their dreams.

'Why don't we tell the Hokage about this? After all, we are allied villages-' Temari suggested, but was once again cut off by the Kazekage whose icy gaze ceaselessly travelled upon the dusty window pane.

'And what is it that she can do and **I **can't?' Gaara replied, anger becoming more and more present in his voice.

'We did all we could on our own, Gaara. It's time to let the others do something about this. It's time to ask Konoha for help.' Kankuro rose from the couch and approached his sister, both of them standing in front of the wooden desk, staring at their brother.

Gaara's hand slightly twitched, then it clenched into a fist. _Help_, how much he hated this. It made him sound weak, incapable of solving **his**country's issues. And he wasn't like that. After all, he hasn't been chosen Kazekage for nothing. He was strong. Every problem he had, he would find the key to solve it. But not this time and he knew it. This was something out of his hands. Indeed, he did all he could, but it wasn't enough. He confronted the assassins of night, succeeding in killing some of them with Kankuro, but one moment of absent-mindedness led him to a painful bite on his neck. A scar which he would never forget.

'Asking for help doesn't mean you are weak, Gaara. But if we stay this way, worrying and not knowing what to do next while they are still out there killing man after man, then… then, we are with nothing better than them.' Temari said with her look on the desk and her clenched fists trembling near her hips.

The Sand Lord didn't reply. There was only one thought tormenting his mind as the dark eyelids covered his crystal-clear blue eyes. _'I truly am just like them. All the human lives I've taken in the purpose of satisfying my bloodlust…And all of my efforts of trying to learn how to be human…All in vain. A demon will always be a demon. This is a terrible fate that I cannot change.'_

'The villagers don't even walk on the streets anymore. They are too scared to stay outside for 5 seconds. They want this nightmare to be over. They want something which you alone can't give them. Not without help.'

But what Temari tried to say in her normal tone of voice, Kankuro told in a threatening way. 'If you aren't going to write that damn scroll, than I will!'

Gaara suddenly turned, his face now at his siblings. His aoi (blue) eyes threw Kankuro an ominous look, but the other one didn't let himself intimidated by it.

'_Desperate times need desperate meassures'_Kankuro mentally encouraged himself, fighting away the fear at the sight of Gaara's Shut-Up-Or-I-Will-Kill-You look.

'I mean it, Gaara. You can kill me, but I doubt the attacks will stop if you do so.'

Knowing that the puppeteer was right and that the villagers will no longer want him as their leader if he can't protect them, Gaara took a seat on his chair. He threw one last glance towards his siblings who smiled at him as an encouragement, then he swallowed his pride and began writing the help request.

* * *

'Another bowl, ojisan!' Naruto screamed as soon as he finished his 6th helping of ramen – his favorite food in all over the five countries. ('ojisan' means 'old man')

'Mouchiron desu, Naruto-kun!' Ichiraku said smiling at the joyful boy while preparing the noodles. ('Mouchiron desu' means 'Of course')

'Hayaku, hayaku, hayaku!' Naruto replied grinning and drooling at the image of the heavenly new bowl of ramen which waited to be devoured by the over-excited ninja. ('Hayaku' means 'quick')

'Mendoukusei…' Shikamaru sighed looking at his half-empty glass of water. (Who doesn't know Shikamaru's famous 'Troublesome'?)

Asuma sweatdropped as Naruto received his 7th helping and began eating like a person who has been on a hunger strike for weeks. Moving his cigarette from right to left as an obvious sign of anxiety, he took out his wallet and began counting his money.

'I wouldn't worry about that. But imagine the shock and anger on Chouji's face when he'll find out that you took Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen Mise and you left him behind.' Shikamaru said with a smirk towards his ex-sensei.

Asuma's fingers stopped from counting the yens and his cigarette fell from his mouth as he froze in his seat, panicking at the thought of Chouji actually discovering that he hasn't been invited to lunch. He turned his scary face towards the lazy Jounin, barely managing to say the words: 'Hidoi, Shikamaru!' (You're cruel, Sikamaru) The boy just sighed as a reply while Naruto finished eating and ordered another bowl.

'Mendoukusei…'

Although Shizune popped out of nowhere with an alarmed look on her face, Shikamaru kept the same air of indifference, Asuma tried to get rid of the negative thoughts in his mind and Naruto continued relishing the divine ramen.

* * *

Small waves of chakra surrounded the two ninjas as they continued to attack the other's weak spots, their fast moves being scarcely seen by the naked eye. As years past by, the Hyuga clan's battle style has changed dramatically, turning from slow, boring to incredibly fast and exciting. The one who brought this change was none other than the clan's genius, Neji Hyuga. His theory was quite simple: slow moves allow the opponent to read them and avoid the attacks. Using Byakugan, things seem in resumption. So, if the Hyuga members had 360 degrees vision thanks to their kekkai genkai, their chakra was strong, sharp and flexible and they could attack any point of the human body, why wouldn't they speed up their actions and assault the enemy instead of waiting for him to attack, this way making it more difficult for the opponent to defend himself?

'The attack is the best defense.' He affirmed the day he told the elders of the clan about his idea. They didn't want to change their style because they thought it was an offense towards the founders of the clan, but they soon realized that it was a brilliant idea. And besides compliments and ovations, the young Jounin earned an honorable place in the clan's wise Council.

'Cough, cough…' The battle ended when Neji finally touched one of Hinata's chakra points. As a result, blood started to trail down the girl's chin and she lost her poise, falling into her cousin's arms who looked at her worried.

'Hinata-sama, daijobu?'(Are you alright?) Neji asked while helping the girl regain her balance. 'Let's stop for today. You need to re-'

'Mada, mada…' (Not yet) Hinata managed to say through her coughs.

'Mou ii.' (It's enough) Neji stated and left the internal court of the Hyuga mansion, taking Hinata to her room. While they were crossing the fighting area, Hanabi jumped from her seat on the wooden floor and headed towards the two siblings.

'Neji-san, will you help me with my training, onegaishimasu?' (please)

The Jounin gave the ghost of a smile, but before he could answer, Lord Hyashi came and addressed to his favorite Hyuga member.

'Neji…' His voice was authoritative and his purple gaze was very serious.

'Leave Hinata to Hanabi and follow me.' Behind his uncle, Neji saw an ANBU ninja.

* * *

'Sigh, it seems almost tooquiet without Naruto here…' Yamato stated looking at the sky.

'Yare yare, don't tell me you're missing the knucklehead.' Kakashi said not once moving his gaze from his beloved _Icha Icha Paradise – volume 14._('yare yare' means 'well well')

'Dewa, it's just that everything seems boring without him running and screaming 'Dattebayo dattebayo dattebayo' all day long. ('dewa' means 'well' as an interjection)

'Tashika ni.' (That's true)

'Nakanaide, my friends!' (Don't cry) Let the power of youth engulf you and join me in a joyous celebration for the welcoming of spring.' Might Guy stated with his dazzling white grin, moving from the shadow of some ordinary tree where they were all sitting, and kneeling in front of a sakura one while rising his arms towards it with tears in his eyes, as if proposing to the (poor, miserable) cherry blossom. The other 2 Jounins sweatdropped and Kakashi sighed under his mask: 'It looks like some things don't disappear with the age.'

Yamato looked at the Copy Ninja with bewilderment, slowly moving away from him, not wanting to stay in the way of an anger-crazy taijutsu specialist. The worshipper of beauty and youth suddenly turned his look towards his old rival, flames of anger replacing his perfectly round eyes.

'You' – he pointed his finger at Kakashi in an accusative manner – 'You may be old, Kakashi, but I am as young as the spring. After all' – he calmed down and said with a smirk – 'You are the one who has white hair, ojisan.'

Kakashi's hand slightly startled while turning a page and he seriously looked at the other ninja: 'It's silver.'

'White.'

'**Silver**.' The Sharingan user emphasized the word, but in vain.

'It seems white to me. What do you think, Yamato-san?' The ANBU member turned white at the mention of his name, then he said nervously laughing: 'I'd rather stay out of this.'

Kakashi finally closed his book and put the elbow of his occupied hand on his knee. Kami-sama, how much the dark-haired ninja hated his rival's indifference towards everything.

'Tell me something, Guy-kun…'

The other ninjas' attention turned towards him. 'Can you run without a break until the sun sets?' Kakashi added. Might Guy felt like having his legs on fire.

'Is it a challenge, Kakashi?' He asked with determination in his eyes and a smirk on his face. The hakuhatsu (grey-haired) ninja kindly smiled, seeing that his plan was working.

'Hai, sou desu.' (Yes, it is)

'Yoshi!' (All right!) 'Kakashi, be ready to lose!' He said, once again showing his impeccable white teeth, then he started running at an inhuman speed.

'Mattaku… You know he will win this, don't you?' Yamato asked. ('Mattaku' is a 'Jeez' used by men)

'Aa.'

'You know he will pester you about it when he'll return, right?'

'Aa.' Kakashi replied once again indifferent.

'So why did you do it?'

'Because I won't be here anymore when he'll come back.' He answered, his uncovered eye looking at an ANBU ninja sitting somewhere in the back.

'Kakashi-senpai…' He said while approaching the 2 ninjas.

* * *

'Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san.' The kasshoku-haired kunoichi (brown) said to the bubbly girl sitting at the desk. The medic nin looked at her, relief present in her emerald eyes.

'Ohayo, Yuumei-san. Are you here for the medicine?' Sakura asked while standing up and making a sign to her office mate that she will take a break.

'Aa, I've kinda took them too often.' The girl replied while looking at the wooden floor as they walked on one of the byouin's corridors. (hospital) She simply hated the surreptitious looks she always seemed to win from the hospital workers.

'Kini shinaide (Don't worry), I've made plenty of them just in case something unexpected would occur and you would need more. Also…' She stopped in a restricted area where only she and the Hokage had access, then she turned to look in her visitor's hazel eyes. 'Ii desu yo. (It's OK) As long as you don't attack people.' Noticing the girl's slightly narrowed eyes, she opened a door and entered a freezing cold room.

'Yoshi. Like I said, I've made more than normal, so here you have 30 bottles.'

Yuumei's eyes widened at the sight of the numerous drugs and she looked perplexed at the medic nin. Sakura just giggled. 'Yeah, I know it takes more than a month to make 5 bottles, but I got help from Tsunade-sama, so… here you are.'

The kunoichi took one in her hands and looked at it. 'These would most definitely quench my thirst. Arigato.' But before she put them in her knapsack, dizziness weighed her head and she looked at Sakura with a **deadly**serious gaze. Knowing that Yuumei has noticed the other thing she has prepared for her, the pink-haired nin nodded and stepped aside.

'Masaka!' (It can't be!) Yuumei gasped as she saw what was inside the enormous fridge. Its shelves were occupied with small plastic bags full of blood.

'It was meant to be used in the purpose of blood transfusions, but Tsunade-sama's recently discovered jutsu make these completely useless. And although this news has been made public, the villagers refuse to stop donating because they believe that it will be needed some day. On this account, we will receive an average of five bags per day and it's a shame to lay in here only to be curdled in the end. You may have it.'

The girl looked at her with uncertainty. 'Your metabolism is going through a series of drastic changes. The pills may satisfy you, but it's not enough. The effect lasts for five hours and then the thirst returns. Not to mention that the satisfaction is never complete, but perfunctorily. Only relying on the pills will lead to the loss of some of your abilities and… your entire internal structure might change. In a bad way. This is a situation we want to avoid. You may have these, Yuumei, but on one condition.'

Yuumei looked at Sakura the entire time she spoke, not surprised by her statements. She knew she would suffer when she had chosen this path. And the lack of blood gave her more and more pain with every day which passed by. 'And what would that be?' she asked.

'I want you to promise that you won't finish it too soon. Three bags per day, maximum. I don't want you to become too accustomed to blood, then you might-' She didn't finish her sentence for she was pinned against the wall, eyes the color of blood attentively watching her. A sudden tremble took over her body as she felt her weakness in comparison to Yuumei's true strength and a strange feeling, something close to desire, as the bishoujo (pretty young girl) brought her mouth to Sakura's neck. Her small, almost unnoticeable fangs began growing until they reached their maximum size. Using them, the girl brushed against the cherry blossom's sensitive skin, winning a whimper from her.

'Yuu…mei, nani…shitteru…no ?' (What are you doing ?) She felt the girl's smirk against her neck.

'Something I wanted to do for a long time.'

'Nani? Joudan ja nai!' (What ? You must be joking !)

'Zen-zen.' (Not at all)

'Sou…na.' (It can't be)

But then something unexpected happened. The fear disappeared and Sakura suddenly felt the **desire **of feeling Yuumei's fangs piercing her skin. And just when she surrounded the new emotion, the attacker let go of her, grabbed her knapsack, and replied angrily before exiting the room: 'If you think that I am a bakemono (monster) with no feelings or control over myself, you are wrong. Other in my place would have killed you by now.'

Sakura let herself fall on the floor with her back on the wall and she stared at the empty room. She brought her fingers to her neck, not once stopping the tremble of her body. Her eyes turned blank when she realized what had just happened. How she couldn't gather chakra and push her away, how she couldn't think of anything but the wish to be bitten. It frightened her: the odd influence that Yuumei effortlessly exerted upon her, managing to make Sakura her slave.

'Yuumei's power… kowai.' (scary) She whispered.

* * *

Walking on the streets, Yuumei felt sorry for reacting the way she did. After all, Sakura was her main aid, she and Tsunade were the reason why she didn't feel the urge of drinking blood that often anymore. They were the ones who invented the Blood Pills and the ones who helped her live with humans, keeping her true nature a secret from the ears of people who just wouldn't understand that she's not an enemy. She stopped from her trail of thoughts and turned to look at an ANBU ninja who had followed her all the way from the hospital.

'What is it?'

'Hokage-sama wishes to see you.'

* * *

They were all there, waiting for Tsunade to finally say what was going on: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

'Ne, baa-chan-'

'**URUSAI !**' (Shut up !) Tsunade suddenly screamed while Naruto backed away in fear, his back now glued to the door. 'I don't like repeating myself and there is one more member we are waiting for.' But before someone asked who it was, the door opened, sending Naruto to the floor.

'What a fool.' Neji said with his eyes closed.

'Mendoukusei.' Shikamaru replied.

'Ara ara…' (My,my) Kakashi said, finally putting _Icha Icha Paradise_ in his backpack.

Yuumei saw Naruto on the floor and helped him stand up. "Gomen, Naruto, daijobu?'

'Aa, aa. Just a nosebleed, nothing to worry a-' He stopped frozen and he hid behind Tsunade with a scared face. 'You…you aren't going to drink my blood, are you?'

The girl looked at him in a Are-You-Stupid-or-just-Pretending-To-Be? way. 'Why would I do that?'

The blond sighed in relief and moved near the others. Yuumei cleaned the blood from her right hand on a piece of cloth she saw in the peg, ignoring Tsunade's death glare.

'You know, you could have tasted that one, just…not...from my…neck.' Naruto said rubbing his neck while the kunoichi looked at him in a Yeah-You-Are-Stupid manner.

'It's better this way. We wouldn't want her to take the idiocy from you.' Neji said with a smirk.

'Nan da tou? Kono yaro!' (What ? You bastard!) Naruto snarled at the genius.

'So, apparently this is the team, right?' Kakashi asked Tsunade, who sighed in return.

'Mendoukusei…' Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets.

Tsunade's fist loudly hit the desk and the argument ceased. 'Listen up. The five of you are going on a mission. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru and Mitsumo Yuumei, you are going to Suna for an unknown period of time.'

'YAY! I'm going to see Gaara, dattebayo!' The hyperactive boy screamed of happiness and excitement while Shikamaru and Neji sighed at his sudden joyfulness, Yuumei looked at a painting on the wall, not knowing the person Naruto was referring to, and Kakashi asked in the all-business way: 'The object of our mission?'

Tsunade took a deep breath knowing what would come next and answered: 'Vampires.'

Naruto's grin faded and as if by order, they all looked at the fumetsu (immortal) kunoichi on whose face was a mixture of different feelings. Yuumei just couldn't believe her ears. She was going to see her kind. Well, the vampires from Sunagakure, more exactly. She already knew the ones from Konoha which she has managed to tame and make them not want to kill people anymore. She stopped thinking when something else struck her. She looked at her team: the Byakugan master who can see **everything**, the Shadow jutsu user who can immobilize **anyone**, the Sharingan possessor who can move **anyhting **in a different dimension, Naruto who knew the **Kazekage** better than anyone… _'Problems with vampires'_she thought while moving towards the Hokage, anger visible in her bloody eyes.

'When did the attacks start?' She asked Tsunade who sighed knowing that Yuumei would probably think less of Gaara for keeping it secret for such a long time.

'A month.'

'WHAT? A month? The number of victims?' Yuumei continued asking, clenching her fists in an attempt to control her rage. However, the Sannin's silence didn't help at all. 'I asked you something, Tsunade…sama.'

'127.' Came the response which shocked everyone.

'What the hell was the Kazekage thinking? Kami-sama, do they choose every idiot as a leader?' The girl asked, an unspoken anger in her crimson eyes and fangs showing themselves over her bottom lip. Tsunade and Kakashi were looking at her with seriousness. It wasn't normal for her to show her vampire nature and this was definitely a bad sign.

'Gaara is no idiot! He is the best Kazekage Suna has ever had and you'll see it! Dattebayo!' Naruto stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes, trying to convince her. But vampires are stubborn creatures and getting in their way… let's just say it isn't a wise thing to do.

'Because of his incompetence, 127 innocent people were killed, Naruto! So don't give me that crap!'

'Far more people died because of **you**!' He yelled, violently taking her wrist and squeezing it. Yuumei's eyes widened at the blond's sudden outburst, her fangs retreated and her eyes turned to their normal color, now looking at the floor. Realizing his mistake, the boy quickly apologized.

'Yuumei-'

'It's OK.' Turning towards the other three males, she settled with them that they would go home and pack all they needed so that an hour later they would meet at the front gate. After they nodded their approval, she left the room, crimson tears falling from her eyes as Naruto's painful words continued echoing inside her mind.

_'There was no need to remind me that I am a demon, Naruto. I have to live with this shame every day of my life. It is unforgivable what I did in the past, all the nights I kept hunting down humans, but…I'm trying to change. I'm doing my very best to succeed. I'm punishing my body although I know it is in vain. A demon will always be a demon. This is a terrible fate that I cannot change.'_

* * *

_OK, for those who are wondering about her name, **Yuumei** means '**dark and light**'. I'm sorry if the story doesn't meet your expectations, I did my best. And it's really hard to write this when you're in hospital because your fuckin' dog bit you. God, I hate him! I'll never get one step closer to that beast! So, I hope you'll understand my current obsession for fangs. I have nightmares with them every fuckin' night!_

_Cough, returning to the matter at hand, please coment. Constructive crticism, flames, everything is welcome. After all, each with his own opinion, right?_


	2. Friend Or Foe

_**Unwanted Alliance**_

_**Chapter two: Friend Or Foe?**_

**Before I begin, I want to thank MyDyingDaysBlackRose and Animestar001 for reviewing. Your opinion truly counts and as I promised to a certain someone (wink), there will be no Japanese expressions in this fic for the better understanding of the action and to avoid the further stress of readers. Now that I'm done with this, let's go on to the show.**

* * *

It was burning-hot and the two ninjas waiting at the entrance to Sunagakure slowly but surely felt dizziness taking over their bodies as the sun was radiating full-force. Their eyes were ceaselessly scanning the surroundings in the hope of finding the five shinobis coming towards them, but all they could see was the typical desert panorama: giant dunes rising like waves on an undulated sandy sea, nothing but rocks and sand.

Kankuro brought his right hand to his eyes and looked at the dazzling gigantic fire-ball on the sky. 'It must be somewhere around 4. They should have arrived by now.'

Temari just sighed as a reply and her brother gave her the evilest smirk ever. The girl noticed his reaction and looked at him in a questioning way.

'I know what you are thinking.'

'Really? I doubt this is possible. The difference between our IQs is as big as your huge ego.' The wind user said with her famous smirk.

Kankuro put his hands in the nape of his neck, looking at the sky in a Shikamaru way, then sighed: 'Troublesome, isn't it?'

He felt Temari's gaze burning his back as the flames of Hell and sooner than he can register, he was thrown in the air, then dragged a few meters in the hot sand.

_'Shit, I knew it would have been better if I brought Crow with me.' _Kankuro thought, cleaning his face of the sand. His dark orbs widened as he saw his 'beloved' sister preparing her fan for another blow, and he closed his eyes waiting for the attack. But he was forced to open them when he noticed that the hit never came. What he saw was a stunned Temari holding her fan in mid-air, but not managing to move an inch.

'It can't be! This jutsu is-' The girl said flummoxed.

'Troublesome.' The answer came.

She turned her face to see Shikamaru smirking at her and she felt her heart race, her lack of breath reminding her of Gaara's first attempt to subdue her to the torture of Sabaku Kyuu. She felt relieved as the Nara clan member released the jutsu only to be bothered from her daydream by Naruto's annoying voice.

'Oi, where is Gaara?'

'So, you're here, too? Che, so much for the pleasant silence in Suna.' Kankuro replied disdainfully looking at the Konoha ninja. He may have saved his brother from his demon side, but he still remained a knucklehead.

'You've got some problem with it?' The blond replied looking at him in the I-Will-Be-The-Hokage-So-You'd-Better-Show-Me-Respect way, standing on the top of a sand dune, the sun enveloping him with a puzzling light.

'Che, like I care. And do you really think that Kazekage-sama would come to welcome you personally? Hn, like you are some honorable guests or some-' He stopped in the middle of the phrase when another figure appeared next to Naruto, the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen looking back at him.

_'Damn, that sure is one hell of a chick! I'd better think of a plan to make her my mistress.'_

Temari had a devilish smile on her face at the thought that Shikamaru was on **her** territory for a **long** time and, if possible, her grin grew even wider at the sight of her brother undoubtedly impressed by the unknown companion.

'You'd better close your mouth if you don't want to look more stupid than you already are, Kankuro.'

The boy immediately reacted and started screaming in order to consume his anger: 'Are you going to sit there all day long? I'm leaving.' And so he did, followed by Temari, Shikamaru and Naruto.

'Yuumei' Neji stated worried, his Byakugan activated.

'I know. We'd better hurry.' The girl said, feeling uncomfortable under Kakashi's attentive gaze and feeling her vampire instincts trying to take control over her body as the thirst returned.

* * *

The village was quiet and unpleasantly empty. Even with the tall buildings, Suna still seemed like a wasteland. There were no villagers wandering around, only ninjas at every corner of the streets. Naruto stopped a little waiting for Yuumei to come from behind, then he stated:

'See, I told you Gaara was a great Kazekage. He tried to protect his people.'

'Well said, he **tried**.' The girl stated with a 'Hmpf.'

They finally reached the Kazekage's tower, Naruto looking up, hoping to see his red-haired friend watching them from the balcony, but it seemed that he had better things to do.

'When I'll become Hokage, I'll make sure to receive him with a proper welcome. Where the hell is the ramen?' Naruto mumbled upset, his hands behind his head.

'Well, **if **you ever become Hokage, I hope you won't have problems with…' Kankuro stopped talking, finding it difficult to say the attackers' name. '…demons.'

Temari saw from the corner of her coal eyes that the foreign ninjas had no problem with her brother's confession, then it was her turn to speak as they were walking on the hall.

'So, you believe it, right? What Gaara said about the attacks?'

'Kazekage-sama is the last person I would imagine making a joke about something as serious as this. So we believe every bit of your story.' Neji stated looking ahead.

'Whew, that's a relief! I was worried that you might not take it seriously. My first impression was: 'You got to be joking! Vampires?!'

'Temari!' Her brother scolded her at the mention of the creatures.

'What, Kankuro? Are you too scary-cat to pronounce a single word? Vam-pi-res.'

'Stop it! I'm not afraid of those idiotic animals!'

Yuumei stopped from her walk and so did the others. OK, calling her a demon was something she admitted herself, but an 'idiotic animal' was something far away from the truth. And something she couldn't tolerate. Vampires were some of the smartest and the most cunning creatures on earth. They were strong, well-organized, some of them civilized and obedient. Their intelligence was something only a foul could question and the only animal she saw was the painted ninja in front of her.

'You know, Kankuro, you have a bad opinion about them. Vampires are not actually like that-' Naruto quickly said with his hands frantically waving in the air.

'Don't you dare defend those bastards! If I had one in front of me right now-' Kankuro continued, angered by the blond's statement, but he stopped when Yuumei pushed Naruto away, so that she was now facing the puppeteer with a look full of will and an unexplainable rage.

'What would you do?' She asked not once moving her gaze from his eyes. Kankuro thought this was the perfect moment to impress her, so he stated: 'I would cripple them, rip their heart out, burn them down, then I would throw their ash in the deepest abyss.'

He stopped for breath and closed his eyes, not noticing Kakashi grabbing the girl's trembling hand and her eyes' color slightly changing to a crimson shade.

'What stopped you from doing so?'

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, knowing exactly whose gaze they would meet. Temari was smirking at the brown-haired boy: 'Famous last words', Kankuro was smiling weakly at his younger brother: _'I am so dead'_, Naruto was already jumping of happiness, Shikamaru was looking bored, Neji bowed as a sign of respect, Kakashi smiled and lifted his right hand in a 'hi' way, saying 'Yo!', and Yuumei was… speechless. The boy looking at them was…undoubtedly incredibly HOT. Silky fire locks, jade eyes, their intensity being brought in the foreground by dark eyeliner, snow-white skin, strong, large hands, his flawless face resembling that of a child, but his voice sounding like the one of a predator. The white and blue robe he was wearing emphasized his beautiful facial features, but Yuumei was certain that he would look so much better without it. And there was another thing which made him too attractive for his own good: the crimson kanji 'love' sign on his forehead. It was… perfect for him and Yuumei would bet that the boy sitting in front of her, the famous Sabaku no Gaara, was a magnet for girls. Well, he sure made her regret all the awful things she said about him. And now she was already releasing the pervert side of her because of his amazing looks.

'GAARA!' Naruto screamed and his voice echoed through the empty building. Neji hit him, saying that he is 'Kazekage-sama', but the blond just ignored him. The Hyuga member moved in front of him, bowed and addressed a polite 'Greetings, my Lord. It is a pleasure to meet you again.'

The Sand leader stared at him, hating all the formalities when it came to his friends, but the truth was that he never quite spoke to the Byakugan user. 'Thank you.'

The ninja turned and whispered to Naruto: 'This is how you should act.' His friend just pouted: 'It's difficult.' Kakashi was the next one who proceeded towards the Kazekage and Neji smiled towards Naruto: 'Watch and learn from an experienced man.'

'Hey, Gaara-kun!' Kakashi said smiling while Neji sweatdropped and Naruto laughed. 'Watch and learn, huh?'

'Shut up!' The boy replied angry. 'He and Might Guy are the same. I don't know why I thought he was different. Two fools!'

'I hope we'll get along well and that we'll solve this problem soon.' The redhead just nodded as a response, then his gaze turned to Yuumei. She felt incapable of moving under his intense look. She couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but to stare back in those captivating eyes. However, she saw her teammates looking at her, so she bowed towards the imposing man, still at a big distance.

'I am delighted to finally meet you, Kazekage-sama.' The ninja nodded again and Neji smiled, satisfied that someone else beside him had the common sense to show the superiors the proper respect.

'And you are?' Temari looked at her with suspicion.

'My name is Mitsumo Yuumei. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.' The girl politely responded, bowing to the two Sand siblings.

Temari got closer to the guest and studied her, her head a few inches away from the mysterious girl's body, making her nervous. 'Strange, I don't see a headband on you.'

'Technically speaking, Yuumei is not a ninja. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have strength.' Kakashi answered, looking at the vampire in the I've-Got-Everything-Under-Control way.

'You brought a normal person here?' Temari asked not believing what she had just heard.

'Before you may continue whatever you have to say, listen carefully. She will be very helpful in your battle against vampires.' The silver-haired Jounin asserted, meeting everyone's gaze.

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kakashi's last word and Kankuro continued insulting his new enemies.

'First of all, we should talk to them-'

'TALK? Those creatures don't talk! All they know is to stick their teeth in your neck and suck your blood as the completely dumb-ass freakin' beasts they are!' Kankuro screamed, his left arm being pierced by pieces of glass as the window next to him suddenly broke.

'Those bloody children…' The boy muttered annoyed, looking out to see who was responsible. But no one was out for a well-known reason and there was no object to show that the window had been broken from the outside. Not to mention that they were at the 7th floor of the tower.

'What the hell?' He asked in disbelief.

'Now, now, calm down, Yuumei.' Kakashi whispered to the girl from behind.

The puppeteer's boastfulness was getting on her nerves. Playing the omniscient when in fact all he knew was nothing. So irritatingly presumptuous…

'Firstly, they know more than to stick their teeth in your neck and suck your blood. They know how to pick up a great prey. That is why you were never chosen. Secondly, they are more clever than you will ever be. If they truly lack intelligence as you just asserted, then why didn't you kill them by now?'

OK, so the girl obviously didn't like Kankuro. Ehh, at least he tried. But the fact that she told those creatures were wiser than him, that was an outrage.

'I got your point, there was no need for the insults.'

'Underestimating your opponent may be a deadly mistake.' She unclenched her fists, regaining more of her composure. 'And you were the one who began with the offenses.'

'I never insulted you, all I said-' he stopped, three ninjas looking at her with bulging eyes.

'You…you…' Temari started, but closed her eyes as dust blocked everyone's vision. Yuumei was harshly pinned to the wall by a dense cloud of sand, blood trailing down her chin because of the impact.

'Are you one of them?' The same intimidating voice asked and she raised her head to look into angry blue eyes.

'What if I am?' The sand pushed more, causing her to have difficulties in breathing. Because vampires breathe, too. They breathe, they sniff the taste of things, their fragrance, the consistency and they grow thirsty.

'You don't deserve to live if you are.' Came the simple response.

'You're right, I don't. But I am not going to die until I revenge the loss of those 127 human lives.' She gasped as the sand threw her to the opposite wall, more blood present on the floor. _'I guess this is the ultimate way of saying 'I am pleased to meet you' in Suna.'_

'No, Gaara, she is on our side!' Naruto ran towards them, but Kakashi grabbed his hand. 'Now it's not the moment.'

'Sunagakure isn't the only one with vampires. The Leaf Village has over 200, as well. And so do the other countries. When I arrived to Konoha, there was a war between vampires and ninjas. With me on Tsunade's side, the battle ended with a peace treaty.'

She was thrown in the opposite wall again. 'Do you think I'm going to believe the words of an enemy?' Gaara needed to get all his fury off his chest and the obstinacy which undoubtedly characterized him was the main reason why he refused to believe her words.

Yuumei just sadly smiled. 'I'm not fighting back, Kazekage-sama. You are the only one who thinks that you're dealing with an opponent.'

Gaara's eyes narrowed. She was intelligent and he didn't like it. Not to mention the fact that she was soft-tongued, meaning that she was either sincere or sly.

'And do you really think that Konoha, your only allied village, will risk a war with you by sending an ominous vampire?'

'I can expect anything from Tsunade.'

'But from your friends?' She asked looking at a worried Naruto.

Although his deep hatred towards those creatures and his killer instincts made him want to destroy her now that she was in his hands, vulnerable and foolish enough to refuse defending herself, the always logical leader released her, mentally promising to himself that at the tinniest sign of her attempt on a human life, he would show no mercy. Indeed, it wouldn't be convenient for Tsunade to start a war, especially now when lots of shinobis have been killed as a consequence of the fight with the Akatsuki. And again, some of the best ninjas were sent to help, this way increasing Konoha's current weakness. No, the idea of a secret war was out of the question. And yet, why would a vampire betray her kind and fight for the well-being of humanity? Wasn't she feeding on humans?

Even though he released her from the embrace of death, Gaara never stopped looking at her. He was waiting, more like hoping that she would show her cloven hoof and attack him in any moment. He simply refused the idea of a savage beast actually helping those who were supposed to be her prey.

Now that the sand had retreated to the gourd which was lying somewhere on the floor in the Kazekage's office, the dust was gone and everything was visible again. Yuumei wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at the still dangerous boy in front of her. Gaara was truly combustible and out of her reach. Because of his incredible power, he wasn't used to rely on the others and right now she was just a nuisance to him. A big and annoying encumbrance. There was something blood-curdling in his eyes which kept looking at her with abhorrence, but she just couldn't figure it out. However, whatever it was, it sent pins and needles through her whole body.

Because of the powerful blows he gave her, his robe was a little out of place. The most important fact was that the piece of clothing from his neck was now lying on his shoulder, giving a good image of the bite he had recently taken. The girl noticed it and became nervous thinking at the worst situation which could happen. Without thinking too much, she ran towards him and lifted her hand to inspect the wound. Only if she could… Gaara instantly caught it and stroke her hand so hard that his knuckles were white, menacingly looking at her and saying through his teeth: 'Don't you dare touch me again.'

Yuumei remembered what she thought a few minutes ago when she saw him for the first time. It seemed to her that his innocent face made him a child, but in that moment…his ferocious countenance made the word 'predator' more appropriate for him. Even though she has seen many dangerous vampires and humans, she couldn't help but to feel shivers running down her spine at the sight of those fearsome eyes and that low, ominous voice. Yuumei has never felt this weak in her entire life. And it annoyed her. How could she be afraid of him, a mere human, someone so fragile and easy to hurt by nature?

'You were bitten.' She stated avoiding his gaze with the fear of drowning in his jade eyes.

'Yes, a memory that your friends decided to offer me.' He affirmed, tightening his grip on her hand. 'No doubt it will be followed by a peace treaty.' He continued, emphasizing the last two words. The girl noticed the sarcasm in his voice and lifted her gaze. She would not lose to him!

'I have to check it.' His eyes narrowed even more and she added a low 'please', looking at him with a worried expression. If he didn't know that he was dealing with a vampire, he would have taken the option into consideration. But she was a demon, so the response was **never**.

'Gaara, let her do it.'

Everyone looked at Temari, some of them relived that she was more broad-minded than her brothers. And it's not that the Lord and the puppeteer couldn't trust her, they simply **refused** to.

'I know it hurts, Gaara, why don't you-'

'No.'

'Just stop acting like she is responsible for this mess! She hasn't done anything wrong, she isn't the one who killed the villagers. She came here to help and you-'

'Shut up. She was born a monster. Even if she is on our side as she implies, she feeds on human blood. She can't live without it. So tell me' – his face turned to look at her – 'what are you going to eat now that you are here?'

She pondered a lot about what she was going to tell him. The truth was really tempting, but it showed her weakness. Alright then. If he thought she was a demon, then she would become one. Come what may, she would risk her life only to get close to Gaara and prove him that he is wrong regarding her.

'I can drink small quantities of blood from several people so that no one gets hurt.'

Out of the blue, she was slammed against the wall, only that Gaara's callous hand was now holding her by the neck, fighting the urge of strangling her. 'You are not going to touch any of my people.'

'So you are going to put me on a diet?' She tried to pout, but the red-haired boy wasn't the type who liked jokes, so he proceeded to strangle her.

'I don't care what you eat and I don't care if you die because of lack of blood. You are not going to get close to the villagers.'

She sighed, a plan coming in her mind. 'Ne, Kakashi-senpai…'

'Hm ?' He asked looking at her. Yuumei knew that the Sharingan user was the most indicated person since Naruto was quite dumb, Shikamaru was too lazy to follow her plan and Neji…well, she didn't imagine him agreeing to what she had in mind.

'Can you give me some blood from time to time? After all, you are the most physically resistant and you truly understand my needs.'

Kakashi knew where this was going and smiled, saying: 'Of course.'

Everyone gasped at his reaction and Gaara frowned. How could the Jounin agree to sacrifice his blood so that a demon could live?

'What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei? She doesn't-' Naruto started, but his ex-teacher interrupted him.

'You don't know this, but I've given Yuumei some of my blood for countless times. I'm used to it.'

'What? No way, she can't-'

'It's true, Naruto.' Neji asserted him. 'After all, she is a vampire.'

'Is she?' Kankuro's question amazed everyone.

'What do you mean, dimwit?' Temari asked with her hands on her hips.

'It's still daylight. Don't vampires show themselves at night?'

Yuumei smirked. 'And don't vampires attack people when they sense blood?' She asked looking at his bleeding arm.

'Not if they are full.' The Kazekage answered in a derisive tone of voice, his gaze never leaving her face.

'Aa, good point.' Yuumei stated with a small smile. 'Indeed, it's not good to continue hunting on a full stomach.'

'Just answer the question.' Gaara stated, his hand pushing more and more of his weight on her neck. She winced because of the pain, (vampires are not totally senseless and invincible). 'How come you can stay in the light? And how come you have normal-colored eyes? And why don't you have fangs?'

_'Just as I expected. They know nothing about vampires. They believe all the crap which is written in some of the ancient parchments.'_

'Let me guess. You tried to make them back away by using crosses and garlic?'

They looked at her suspiciously. 'No, Gaara doesn't believe in those things.' Temari announced.

'He preffered to take their heart out.' Kankuro added.

'Good choice. It's more effective than the beheading. Just for you to know, cutting their head or their heart is the only way to destroy them. Nothing else works.'

Her straightforwardness was something unexpected and her avowal surprised the Suna nins.

'And why would you tell us how to kill you?' The Sand Lord asked.

'Aw, friends don't have secrets, didn't you know this?' She said in an innocent tone. That was it! Gaara was furious. He may seem calm all the time, but his siblings and the Council's members knew that he was short-tempered. And the day they discovered this…sigh, it definitely marked them for life.

'Just say all you have to say about your kind already.' His patience was disappearing and really fast.

'Not until you let me check the bite on your neck.' She stated, sustaining his supercilious look.

'It will never happen, so stop thinking about it. Now answer-'

In a twinkling, he was pinned to the wall, two warm hands sustaining his own and angry, hazel eyes staring in his own surprised ones.

'Roughly speaking, vampires can stay up to six hours maximum in the sunlight. This is why we delayed. We had to stop twice because of my need for dark or shadows. My eyes **can** change if I am aroused or really pissed off. I **do** have fangs, but trust me, you don't want to see them. And I **am** a vampire, but I don't feel like showing you my true nature.'

As sand appeared once again, the girl just disappeared, leaving a wrathful Kazekage behind.

'What a drag.' Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

'Leave.'

They all looked at the obviously troubled Lord. 'If I find out that she has touched one of my people, her heart will be crushed by my hands tomorrow.'

And with that he left for his office, the remaining shinobis running to find the vampire.

* * *

It was pitch-dark, but her ruby eyes could see perfectly through it. It was an underground dungeon, somewhere in the outlying district of the village. She had felt the powerful scent ever since she placed her first step on the village's main street. The stench of rotted corpses, drained blood and filthy vampires. Some of them, actually. This was the place where they brought the prey and began the feast.

The torches on the walls lightened up her form and the over 500 vampires looked at her with bewilderment. If they had doubts regarding her identity the moment she stepped inside, now there was no mistake. It wasn't just any vampire, it was **her**. And her bloody eyes were glowing with rage in the dim light. A great anger towards them. The weaker vampires backed away in fear, but the other ones, well-dressed and sitting in a cleaner and more organized part of the underground building, they came to her, bowed and kneeled, their red eyes closed, knowing that they would have to explain and pay for the disappearance of those 127 people.

'Yuumei-sama…' They greeted her in almost a whisper, knowing that their immortality was about to fade away.

**

* * *

**

Whew, I'm finally done with this chapter, though it was a pleasure playing with Gaara's nerves. I hope you enjoyed it, as well. Well, until next time...


	3. The Beginning Of The End

_**Unwanted Alliance**_

_**Chapter three: The Beginning Of The End**_

_**My deepest gratitude to those who have enjoyed reading this story, MyDyingDaysBlackRose, Animestar001 and Dragon of Twilight. I feel that I must apologize because Gaara does not appear in this chapter.Other than that, there will be more hints of Yuumei's past and I WILL write a chapter about her entire history. But until then, I hope you will be satisfied by this third chapter.**_

* * *

She simply stood there, looking at them with narrowed eyes, seven words echoing through her mind: 'fast and unseizable or slow and painful?' Yuumei knew this day would have to come and yet – she hoped for better circumstances. But no, they had to take advantage of her weakness and kill all those people only to make her return to her kind. And this is why she was blinded by rage – these bloodsuckers dared to massacre in **her** name.

Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd in front of her. Just as she thought: more than three quarters of the mob were D-level vampires and only seven were nobles. Depending on the ex-humans' inability to control their killing instincts, the nobles succeeded in bringing chaos into the village. But that situation was about to change. Right there and then.

'Welcome back, Yuumei-sama. We are honoured to-'

'Don't waste your breath.' Her bloodshot orbs stared back into similar ones and the vampire who greeted her bowed his head in shame. She hated when they wheedled her in the hope of making her forget their mistakes. If there was one thing she could never stand, that was flattery. Her bad-temper was practically radiating from her entire being and it was barely then when they understood what they had just done – a terrible mistake.

'I am aware of the D-level vampires' impossibility of resisting to the scent of blood, but **you** have no excuse. Since when do B-level ones abase themselves and form an alliance with the most backward creatures of our nature?'

'We thought-'

'D-level vampires aren't supposed to exist.' She continued, her look becoming more and more dangerous with every word she spoke. 'It is your job to make sure the equilibrium in the vampire society is maintained. In other words, you **must** kill them.'

Their eyes never left the ground the entire time she spoke. Indeed, they were guilty for breaking some of The Sacred Laws and for using their powers in evil purposes. Nobles were supposed to protect the humans and avoid any 'accident' between the two races, not to play with their proteges' lives and reveal their hidden identity.

'You have ignored every teaching passed from generation to generation by our ancients. You no longer deserve to be called 'nobles'. Ignorants whose bumbling incompetence led to a butchery deserve to be punished.' She said with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

She could tell by their fast heartbeat and their high blood pressure that the vampires were tense and waiting for the worse. What did they expect? That she would join them in an endless bloodshed?

'And now, what am I going to do with you?'

One of them ran to her and embraced her legs, his head laying on her feet and his knees trembling on the hard, cold stone.

'Please forgive us, Yuumei-sama. But we needed you to come back and-'

His attitude vexed her. She was cloyed with their poltroonery when it came to making justice. He was soon lifted into the air, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth wide open, trying to breathe as Yuumei's hand was mercilessly strangling him.

'Shall I take it that you haven't heard of a messenger? Or something else? You know, like a trained bird who is used to send information to people established in a different village?'

'We thought about that, but we needed something which would have a certain impact upon you.'

'The villagers aren't pawns in our war.' She snarled at him. 'They have nothing to do with our blood feud. So don't you dare to involve any of them in this again!'

'We won't. we have received what we wanted. **You** are now here.'

She couldn't stop the smirk which threatened to appear the moment she saw all of them gathered there and behaving like lambs in the presence of a hungry wolf.

'And what good would it do my return if you are all dead?'

She loved that sight. The fear from their faces. The beg for forgiveness from their pupiless crimson eyes. It gave her power and the courage to fight the evil which was about to come. The one she could never defeat, but nor would she surrender to him.

'Please, don't-' The vampire held by her began to beseech her, but he stopped when he felt being released and placed gently on the ground. She spoke in a feeble voice, looking at them with the tinniest hint of sadness.

'I **will** destroy all the D-level vampires. They are a threat to the villagers. Once starting to kill, they will never stop from doing so. This is why **you** were assigned the mission of putting an end to their worthless existence.'

'There is no need to stain your hands with their blood, Yuumei-sama. We will do it.' One of the seven nobles affirmed, but she simply shook her head.

'I would have turned a blind eye to your baneful actions and let you live, but…' They sensed the pain hidden in her words and they knew it was time to pay for their cruel acts. It was time to surrender to their destiny.

'We apologize for causing you problems. I assure you it wasn't our intention. We will not fight back, Yuumei-sama. Do whatever you think it is right.'

'I won't be killed by her!' A vampire shouted.

'Neither will I!' Another one was heard.

In a matter of seconds, all the D-level vampires were ready to attack her. Seeing this, the nobles surrounded her, facing the rebels.

'What do you think you are doing?' She asked, confused by their reaction.

'We were born nobles. Our purpose is to protect humans and to serve you. Although we haven't fulfilled our duty regarding the villagers, we will never allow anyone to harm you.'

'This won't change my decision, so don't bother.' She said moving away from them, but still impressed by their allegiance.

'We know that you will kill us because we are on **his** side.' One of them said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at the confession.

'Let me guess. He told you to protect me or you will suffer the consequences?'

'Indeed. Yuugi-sama will rather destroy the entire vampire kind than to see you hurt.'

'If you made me return thinking that I will support his savage acts, you are wrong. It is true that I bare a grudge on him for reasons known only by ourselves, but I am not that unfair to kill his 'soldiers' only because I hate him. I hope you understand that you are about to pay for your most significant crime.'

Befuddled, they turned to look at her in wonder. 'What do you mean?'

Never in their life have they seen more devilish eyes than hers. If looks could kill, then they would be dead in that very moment.

'What else did you do beside killing the villagers?' She asked approaching them, her baleful look causing them to shudder.

They looked at each other in confusion, then they shook their heads, affirming that the answer to her question was unknown. This only made her seethe with rage and in a twinkling, a dead noble was on the floor, his heart in her right hand and her outfit stained with drops of blood.

'One gone, six left.' She said, looking at her hand and squeezing the heart until it popped, then she dropped it to the floor.

'We don't know what you are talking ab-' The last word never came out of his mouth since his body no longer had a head. Taking the vampire's skull by a shock of hair, she threw it behind so that it hit the wall and joined the other corpse on the floor.

'Does anyone else have any bright answers?' She asked looking at them as if daring the vampires to mention the words 'don't know' again.

Her merciless onslaught made their blood run cold and silence took over the hide-out, but it was soon pierced by a scream as another vampire lost his heart, Yuumei repeating the same ritual of savagery until there were only two nobles left. As she sent another dead body to the floor, one of them burst out: 'It was me!'

Her eyes looked at the poor creature who was about to suffer her acrimony. It was a female-vampire and while her mouth said she was regretting her mistake, her eyes showed the pleasure of doing it. This turned Yuumei to a bundle of nerves.

'It was me who bit the Kazekage.' She admitted.

'Don't you think you have too high standards? Attacking a royal member when you belong to a lower class is something inconceivable!' Yuumei asserted, her rough voice betraying what she was about to do.

'I just couldn't help myself. His blood is…delicious.' She replied, licking her lips and closing her eyes as the remembrance of her encounter with the Lord came in her mind. She gasped when Yuumei's clawed hand made contact with her stomach.

'The Kazekage is **mine**. If anything, **my** fangs will be the ones to mark him. Understand?' Yuumei hissed at the girl, not being able to think clear anymore, her eyes aflame with rage.

'Tasting him is the best death of all.' And these were her last words as Yuumei's hand, still inside the vampire's body, trailed to her heart and took it off, her entrails and her life source now on the stone floor. However, the suffering expression from her victim's face didn't consume her anger, so she watched as the corpse was suddenly covered in flames, slowly but surely turning what once was a noble vampire to ash.

Then, she turned her back at the rest of the creatures, heading towards the exit of the dungeon. While the weak vampires sighed as a relief seeing that they were still alive, the only noble left frowned, knowing that things wouldn't end like this. And as if on cue, Yuumei looked at them right before she was out of sight, saying: 'I will see you all in Hell.' With that, the entire underground building was ablaze, the unremitting fire erasing any evidence of the demons' presence.

She watched as the flames ascended to the surface, making the entrance to that place of death and horror collapse. Although she did the right thing, Yuumei couldn't help but to feel sorry. Without wanting to, she had become a murderer of her own kind just like a vampire hunter. Trying to allay her misery thinking that the death of the demons would lead to the villagers' safety and happiness, she sighed. 'They were all doomed anyway.'

'Aren't we all?'

She turned her gaze to see a probably 21-year old blond man smiling towards her. 'Yuumei-sama…' He said while elegantly bringing his right arm in front of his waist and bending his head down.

'Ichijou…' She replied with a smile, moving towards him.

* * *

'BYAKUGAN!' Neji turned on his eye technique, peering every part of Suna in the hope of tracing out a certain girl most likely gone on a killing spree.

'So now what? I'll become her fuckin' dog, watching over her wherever she goes?' Kankuro asked annoyed.

'We have to spy on her until we figure out if she is trustworthy or not. I am occupied with my students, Gaara has his own paperwork and his fights with the elders, so **you** are going to become her puppy instead of spending Gaara's money on drinks, my dear little brother.' Temari stated, cupping his cheek, but the puppeteer slapped he hand away.

'If you want a puppy for this job, why don't you put Naruto to do it? He even has whiskers.' Kankuro said pointing at a red-faced ninja.

'For the last time, these are not whiskers!' He yelled, but the other one didn't believe him.

'And how would you describe them?'

'I don't know, but they are not what you think they are! And I am not a damn dog or a cat!'

'Hm, let's think about it. What animal has whiskers and it's known for his stupidity so you could resemble to it?' Kankuro muttered thoughtful.

'WHAT?!'

Kakashi grabbed him by his jacket while Naruto was fighting to get to Kankuro. 'Let me go! I'll break his neck!'

'I've told you before, you can't attack a ninja from an allied village unless he doesn't respect any of the stipulations in the treaty.'

But Naruto continued to fidget despite Kakashi's firm grip, annoyed by the Sand ninja's mocking smile which reminded him of Sasuke. "Bastard! Why do I have to be the butt of your jokes?'

'What a drag!' Shikamaru sighed looking at the clouds.

_'Oh, you have no idea how troublesome things are going to become for you from now on, lazy butt.'_Temari thought with a smirk.

'Kakashi.'

'Hm?' The Jounin looked at the puppet master, leaving _Icha Icha Paradise_ away for a moment.

'How much trust do you have in her?'

'Well, let's see.' He closed his book, put it in his backpack, then he brought his fist to his mouth. 'I think 51 per cent is enough.'

'51?' Temari burst. 'But that is-'

'50 per cent would mean that I trust her as much as I don't and this is not the case. However, if I knew one thing which troubles me, I would say 100.' Kakashi stated serious.

'And what is that?' The kunoichi asked.

'Her past.'

'Hn, Tsunade didn't want to tell you?' Kankuro asked with a smirk.

'She would have told me if she knew.'

'What? So what you are saying is that you know nothing about her?'

'I know one thing and that is enough.'

Everyone looked at Naruto, amazed by his sudden seriousness. 'She will never allow a human to be attacked again. Now that she's here, everything will turn back to normal.'

'Normality is something whose meaning no one knows since the appearance of vampires.' Temari stated.

'I've found her!' Neji announced, making them a sign to hurry up and leading them on the abandoned streets.

* * *

'Nice house you got.' Yuumei affirmed as she looked at the mansion she was brought to. Everything showed Ichijou's eccentric taste in decorating and his preferences for white and red. _'Innocent and deadly at the same time…'_

'Thank you. I am pleased to know that is is to your liking. The door of my house will be always open for you. But you are always free to use the window if that is what you wish.' He smiled while opening a door for her to enter the living room.

'You haven't changed at all.' She said when she went past him and into the room, joyful that the red curtains were protecting her from the sun.

'As a matter of fact, I did grow up 18 cm since we last met. After all, that was fifty years ago…' He shrugged.

'I know what you want me to say, Ichijou, but I won't.' She took a seat on the velvet davenport.

'And I am no longer the crazy teenager from before.' He continued, ignoring her interruption.

'I see that.'

'I've taken my role seriously.'

'I agree.'

'I have learnt how to be a true noble.'

'I can tell this.'

'I am more attractive.'

'Don't push your luck.'

He sighed, taking a seat on another sofa, facing her. He took a bell from the table which separated them and rang it once. A knock was heard and a beautiful servant came in.

'What is it that I may be of help, sir?' She asked with her look on the ground.

'Please bring something for our guest, Yukari.'

'Of course. Please excuse me.' She bowed again, then she left.

'Women always tell me that I am alluring. What is it that makes you disagree?' He asked in a tone of voice which meant to make him sound offended.

'You're playing with fire, Ichijou.' She stated, refusing to tell that he truly was handsome.

'My special ability is water. I think I can manage.' He replied with a mischievous look.

'No doubt you can.' She answered with a smirk as Yukari came in, holding a tray with many delicatessen, tea and coffee.

'I hope you will enjoy your meal.' She said bashfully, looking at Yuumei.

'Thank you, I will.' Then she bowed and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

'I understand. The subject is closed. However…' He raised from his seat, came in front of her, politely offered his hand which she gladly took, then he took a few steps back for her to make a pirouette.

'You are the most breath-taking sight I had laid my eyes upon.' He whispered seductively in her ear while putting his arm around her waist, pulling her so close that their noses were touching.

'And you've grown into a wonderful lady.' He said brushing against her lips.

'Charming as usual. The women from Suna must be chasing you like crazy.' She said with a smirk.

'A counsiderable amount of them does. But I am fastidious and I choose only the best.' He replied, locking gazes with her.

'Oh? Don't tell me you have competition.' She asked inquisitive.

'Stubborn, merciless, rough, strong, having no charm at all… His title as the Kazekage must be the thing which attracts women. There is no other explanation.'

So her supposition regarding the flame-haired ninja's popularity was proving to be right.

'Hm, I think it's the intensity of his gaze which makes Gaara irresistible.'

He released her and took a seat on the couch. 'If you've come here to pray that bastard, please spare me of this torture.'

She moved towards him and joined him on the sofa. 'I'm sorry if I hurt your ego.'

'Apologies accepted.' He said indifferent.

'It would be a memorable event the two of you fighting. Sand vs. Water. Such a pity it would never happen.' She took a sip from the hot coffee.

'Indeed. I wouldn't want to leave the village without his Kazekage. And I wouldn't want to lose my job.' He replied, tasting the tea.

'And what would that be?'

'My dear friend, you are now looking at a member of the Suna's Council and, ironically enough, the Kazekage's right hand.' He explained, smiling at her awestruck expression.

'You are this close to him? Talking about the ups and downs of life…'

'Yes, I truly hate him. In case you haven't noticed, he is anything but royal whenever someone turns the conversation upon vampires.'

She sighed. 'Even a blind man could tell by his voice. But does he know?'

'Who I truly am? Of course not. I wouldn't want him to lose his trust in me.' He seemed to ponder a while about this. 'I mean, the little trust he has in me.'

'How much do your words count?'

'Although he hates to admit it, a lot. We get on together like a house on fire, but our ideas are the ones which have saved the village from economical and political issues.'

'So…' She smiled. 'If I want you to do me favour and try to make him trust me, will you do it?'

'I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is not within my province. The bastard is really canny, he isn't the less influenced by the others' opinion. You will have to obey him blindly if you want to make him like you.'

'I don't want him to like me.' She rolled her eyes. 'I just want him to trust me. If he puts someone to spy on me, how will I be able to fulfill my plans? And it doesn't matter if you succeed or not, I just want you to put a kind word for me. Nobody has died trying, right?'

Ichijou couldn't help but to chuckle. 'What you just said does not apply for him. Five members of the Council have been killed for trying to find him a wife. No one has dared to disobey him since that day.'

'But will you do it for me?' She asked with puppy eyes.

He smirked, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, their faces only inches away. 'Depending on what you have to offer in return.'

'What would render you happy?' She asked amused by the situation.

'A kiss.' He stated, kissing her collarbone and moving his lips towards her jaw.

'And I thought you would say a night.' She replied with a smirk. There was only one thing in her mind right now: _'Icha Icha Paradise..'_

'No, a night would make me more than happy. Let's just say that I would be overjoyed, satisfied and tired.' He whispered while nibbling at her ear.

'Ichijou, stop hurting yourself.'

He released her and went to the window, putting his elbow against the window pane and his forehead on his arm. 'My feelings for you will never change, Yuumei. I've told you that night and I'm telling it now.'

'I thought you would never forget about that night. I know you better than anyone.'

'And so do I.' He turned to look at her, his emerald eyes not showing the seriousness from before, but a warning. 'Don't fall for a mortal, Yuumei. The history must not repeat itself.'

She raised angry from the sofa. 'Don't confuse my protection for the Kazekage with a sign of love because this will not happen. A philanderer like you should think about this since you are busy entertaining the women from Suna.'

'Don't confuse lust with love. And don't forget the reason why you are here.'

'I know what I have to do!' She almost yelled.

'Maybe you know, but can you actually do it?'

'Is it a dare, Ichijou?'

'It is a question, Yuumei. And it's supposed to have an answer.'

'I will protect humans. Always.'

'And?'

'I will kill anyone who stands in my way.'

'And?'

'If necessary, I will get rid of the Kazekage.'

He sighed. 'I will give you the benefit of the doubt.'

'I mean it. I know there is no other way. If things go too far and Yuugi returns with his evil ambition, I will 'take care' of the Lord. If doing so means the safety of people, then so be it.' She replied. 'I will never allow him to win Gaara over. The Kazekage is very powerful in his current state, turning him into a vampire would be a great trump for the one who creates him. If Yuugi intends to make him immortal in the hope of conquering The Wind Country without any problems, then Gaara has to disappear. And I will be the one who will get him out of the picture.'

'You already want it, don't you? His blood?'

'I haven't drunk blood since that day and I won't start doing it now.'

She was suddenly pinned to the wall, a pair of crimson eyes drowning into hazel ones. His clawed left hand went to his neck where he pierced his skin, causing blood to trail down his olive shirt.

'Do you think I don't realize what is happening with you? How you are slowly dying inside? How you are killing yourself?'

'Please stop…' She whispered as her eyes turned red and her fangs appeared. Her entire body was reacting to the scent of blood. And it was craving for it – a tiny bite.

'You have been endowed with a great power and yet – you are weaker than I thought you would be. I am not saying this with the intention of blasting your hopes, but you will never defeat Yuugi when he returns if you keep starving. You are losing more and more of your tactfulness. At this rate, in ten years you will become a nothing, a weakling D-level vampire. Is this what you want?' He continued, gently pushing her head towards his neck. Her body was trembling, sign that she was having a hard inner battle with herself. Once her lips touched the blood, her mouth opened for more and her fangs grazed against his skin. Ichijou closed his eyes in pure bliss.

'Taste me, Yuumei. And become the one I used to know.'

Using all of her efforts, she pushed away when she was about to bite him and she looked at him with pain and sorrow in her hazel orbs.

'You are the only who knows my past. You are my only friend, although I abandoned you that night. I expected you to understand me. Powerful or not, nothing will change. I will always be the one you knew.'

'I'll make sure to remember this when I will visit your grave!' He yelled, but she smiled kindly.

'If you come, please bring me some roses. I still am obsessed with them.'

'Yuumei-'

'I must leave. They probably found out where I am. I don't want you to get involved in this right now. It is too early.' She felt her heart sinking at the abashed and painful expression on his face.

'I understand. Just don't forget what I told you.'

'I won't. Take care!'

And with that she was gone, leaving a miserable boy watching her leave from the window. 'Now everything begins.' He muttered.

* * *

She was walking in the blistering heat of the desert, feeling her entire energy slowly vanishing. Too many things have happened and the scent of blood was giving her a hard time. She had to take her medicine and fast.

'Yuumei!'

Nothing broke her train of thought: neither Naruto's scream of wild joy to have finally found her, nor Temari and Kankuro's terrified expression at the image of her blood-stained outfit. She didn't bother to give them an explanation as her mind was besieged by thoughts of a certain angry Lord.

_What am I going to do with him?'_

* * *

**Yes, I know there is too much dialogue, but I just couldn't cut it out, so sorry. You are probably asking yourselves: 'What the hell is a D-level vampire? Or a B-level one? Sacred Laws?' Well, everything will be explained in the next chapter. And to soothe Kacey's suffering soul, GAARA WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry if your head hurts from this chapter, but I will tell everything, so please be patient. And I really want to know your opinion: DOES NARUTO HAVE WHISKERS?!  
**


	4. The Third Pureblood

**_Unwanted Alliance_**

**_Chapter four: The Third Pureblood_**

**As I promised to Animestar001, Yuumei's past will be revealed in the next chapter, although I've planed things in another order. But I have to keep my word. Sigh, me and my big mouth! Hmpf,Christine – the blackmailer…**

**MyDyingDaysBlackRose: She's possessive only when it comes to Ichijou. Do you actually think she would stand a chance against Gaara when it comes to possessiveness? Hell no. And Miss-Complainer-When-Kankuro-Doesn't-Have-A-Girlfriend will think of something for the puppeteer. -blush- You make me feel like I am really good and I am not. But I'm glad you liked the poem. ARE YOU SURE IT CAN BE CALLED A POEM? You're right, you're not worthy of a doughnut, but an entire restaurant, lol.**

**Animestar001: Ah, now I understand what it is with those whiskers. Thank you for enlightening me! Anyway, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT 'THAT NIGHT' TRULY MEANS? Cough, I'll tell you, but I'm really curious as to what you were imagining. So much drama and action? Lol, I'm just getting started.**

**Dragon Of Twilight: Yeah, Gaara and his killing urges. But he will replace them with something quite different, you'll see from the next chapter.**

* * *

They walked in complete silence realizing that Yuumei was definitely not going to say anything about her tiny 'adventure' and this was practically driving Temari and Kankuro insane. Could she have been so regardless as to ignore Gaara's threat and attack those who she claimed to protect? If so, what would become of Suna and Konoha's alliance? Would a war begin again? The kunoichi pushed that thought away. Gaara has fought with might and main to protect his village and there was no way he would let a vampire destroy everything he worked hard to achieve.

'Not human.'

Her words brought both their confusion and curiosity and they stopped from their track looking at her. What was not human? What confounded them more was Yuumei's current position. She had one hand hiding her face from their intense gaze while the opposite arm was coiled around her waist. She was breathing hard, her whole body was shaking like a leaf in the wind and blood was trailing down her chin as her fangs sunk in the lower lip. Her eyes were closed, but they had a pretty good idea what their colour would be if she opened them.

Kakashi and Neji immediately recognized the position and they became alarmed. She was gone for almost a hour and she didn't take the Blood Pills?

'Yuumei, are you alright?' Naruto asked, but the only answer he got was her collapse on the ground as the pain was too excruciating to bear.

Kakashi picked her up bridal style while Neji looked in her knapsack for the precious medicine. However, his action was stopped by the silver-haired Jounin who affirmed that it would be in vain to give them to her now. If she was in that awful condition as to faint, the only cure would be blood. He sighed and smiled, trying to loosen up the tense atmosphere.

'Well, it's a good thing that I ate this morning. I'll have plenty of blood to give her and I think I will be as energetic as ever.'

'And pervert.' Naruto replied, ignoring his ex-sensei's gaze. His mind was focused on the image of the innocent girl in Kakashi's arms. He frowned and clenched his fists. What were they all playing? He knew Yuumei, she would never drink blood again. She simply couldn't. So why were they increasing Gaara's suspicions instead of letting him know everything? They came all the way here to work as a team and diminish the chaos, but she only made everyone more bemused than they initially were.

'Naruto.' Kakashi interrupted him from his trail of thoughts. 'Go to the Kazekage Tower and bring Gaara to his house.'

'WHAT?! There is no way in hell I am going to sleep under the same roof as her!' Kankuro yelled his indignance.

'Use your brain for once. If she is this close to you, you will always know what she's doing. This way there will be no secrets between us. You won't have to worry if she has any clandestine affairs since you will be in close proximity to her.' Shikamaru explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Sounds reasonable.' Temari stated much to Kankuro's dismay.

'Temari, do you think that Gaara will ever accept a vampire in his house?'

'That's right, Kankuro. It's **his** house, therefore **he** has the right to decide whether she may remain or not. But until then, she will stay in **my **room and we'll help her recover so she can explain what it is with all that blood on her. If you can't stain the pressure, why don't you join Naruto and go take Gaara?'

Kankuro's right eye twitched with every word she spoke. How come she was always giving him orders? Their gazes crossed in battle for dominance, but there was no such terrifying thing as Temari's death-glare and her low, ominous voice: 'Do it!' He sighed in resignation and motioned for the other ninja to follow him. Once they were out of sight, Temari's upset face broke into a huge grin and she shouted overexcited: 'OK, everyone, this way!'

* * *

Gaara was holding his head in his hands. The irritating tick of the clock was giving him a huge headache. Adding boredom to it, he felt like being caught in an endless whirlwind. His eyes scanned again the room in the hope of finding a new stack of files to be studied and signed, but the Lord knew very well that he would not have anything to do until the next day. Working day and night, he made the once tremendous amount of paperwork fall considerably. And it was only now when he realized the terrible mistake he has made. What was he going to do now?

But as luck comes to those who are worthy of it, the most wonderful noise was heard and he resumed to his intimidating position, saying a quiet, but firm 'Come in.'

His eyes narrowed at the image of his brother and the Konoha ninja and he could tell by their faces that something was just not right. Naruto was not his usual expansive self anymore, but he seemed to be rather troubled.

'Hey, Gaara, could you come home for a few hours?' The blond asked, racking his brains to find the best way to say the bad news without alarming the Kazekage.

'What happened?' Gaara remained in his seat, fixing them with his icy gaze.

'Yuu-' Naruto began, but he was cut off by Kankuro.

'The little witch apparently killed some of the villagers.'

'What?' Gaara was on his feet in an instant, praying for the well-being of a certain vampire that this was just one of his brother's exaggerations.

'Don't believe him, Gaara! That is not true!' Naruto grabbed the puppeteer by his collar, snarling at him.

'Then prove me wrong!' The Sand nin stated with a smirk, knowing that the other one couldn't do it.

'Where is she?' Gaara asked, showing Naruto to release his brother.

'She is-'

'In our house.'

The Sand Lord instantly tensed and his eyes slightly widened. The words echoed again and again inside his head, provoking a higher and more persistent headache than before. The image of the vampire in **his** house was a bitter pill to swallow. Picking up the gourd from the floor, he folded his arms and disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Seeing his retreating form, Kankuro sighed and headed for the door, but Naruto had other plans. The Sand nin didn't have time to react as the blond's fist made contact with his face sending him flying on Gaara's desk which he succeeded in breaking.

'Never…' His voice was nervous and trembling while his fists were uncontrollably shaking near his hips. 'Don't you ever call Yuumei like that again!'

Normally, Kankuro would have continued arguing with him, but the red chakra which surrounded Naruto, his fangs, clawed hands and red eyes frightened him. Knowing that he was no match for the Kyuubi, he brushed his clothes, walked past him and out of the room_. 'Why am I always the one who gets beaten? And by a stupid sister and an idiot ninja?' _

* * *

Temari

let them enter her room and she showed Kakashi to put the unconscious girl on her bed. He arranged the pillows so she would lay with her head up and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His uncovered eye caught a glimpse of sand as Gaara appeared in the room, Temari's scream increasing his bad mood.

let them enter her room and she showed Kakashi to put the unconscious girl on her bed. He arranged the pillows so she would lay with her head up and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His uncovered eye caught a glimpse of sand as Gaara appeared in the room, Temari's scream increasing his bad mood.

let them enter her room and she showed Kakashi to put the unconscious girl on her bed. He arranged the pillows so she would lay with her head up and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His uncovered eye caught a glimpse of sand as Gaara appeared in the room, Temari's scream increasing his bad mood.

'Gaara, how many timed do I have to tell you! No sand on the carpet! Do you have any idea how hard it is to-' She stopped as her brother's crotchety expression turned towards her and she waved him off. 'Just forget what I said, you know how I tend to ramble.'

'Hn' was his only response and she sighed with relief thinking that it could have turned worse. Gaara directed his gaze towards the pale girl on the bed and he scowled seeing the blood from her outfit. He made a few steps towards her, but Kakashi showed him to stop.

'Before you may do anything, we should listen to whatever she has to say.'

'I don't have time to watch her sleep.' He hissed.

'Well then, why don't we wake her up?' Kakashi replied smiling. He took a kunai from his backpack and cut a little his index finger. The action surprised the two siblings and they watched how the Jounin moved his bleeding finger on her lower lip. The moment these two things made contact, Yuumei's right hand twitched and her eyes fluttered. Her heartbeat became almost desperate and she moaned, Kakashi taking advantage of the gesture to insert his finger in her mouth. By the time her fangs revealed, Kankuro and Naruto appeared in the room, as well, the puppet master's mind registering in slow motion what was happening.

Her bloody eyes snapped open and in a twinkling Kakashi's hand was violently taken and he was thrown to the wall, making it crack and some pictures fall. Yuumei's hand was sustaining the Jounin's neck, but he simply disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

'A Shadow Clone…' She muttered annoyed.

'Sigh, you always seem to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. That sure must have hurt.' The silver-haired said, leaning against the doorpost which led to the bathroom.

Temari collapsed with her knees on the floor, sinking her hands in her spiky hair. 'My freshly painted wall…'

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her reaction. 'Girls…so troublesome.'

Yuumei looked at Kakashi and wiped the blood from her lips with her hand. 'You know I hate it when you do that.'

'You know **that** is the only way to make you come back since you are a vampire.'

She frowned and moved towards the bathroom. 'Must you repeat it every day of my life?' With that she entered the other room and washed her face, its icy effect calming her.

The three Sand ninjas watched the entire scene confounded. Not only did she refuse to drink blood, being in such a critical state, but she seemed to dislike the fact of being an immortal, also. What was going on?

'If you can't take care of yourself, I'll have to babysit you.' Kakashi stated.

'Say that again and you're dead.' She reappeared in the room, taking some sort of medicine from her knapsack, action which caused the siblings' amazement. Was she ill or something like that?

'That won't do, Yuumei! The dearth of blood is starting to take effect. You need-'

'Shut up!' She growled as she dropped the pill in a glass of water. Everybody's eyes widened as the medicine dissolved and the colourless liquid turned instantly red. Gaara was really curious about her after this. She was hiding something, it was obvious. And whatever it was, enthralling was the best word to describe it. 'I know exactly what I need.'

'I know you do. But you refuse to take it. Listen, Yuumei, we trust you, you don't have to push yourself this much. You **must **drink blood once in a while.' Kakashi affirmed, approaching her with the evident desire of giving Yuumei what she was in dire need of.

'Back off!' She yelled and Kakashi was thrown to the wall, but this time the vampire didn't move an inch from her place. Instead, she drank the scarlet liquid, ignoring Kankuro's jaw-dropping act. 'How did you do that?'

But that moment was when Gaara entered the picture. He intended to find ALL about her and he always received what he wanted. (Or, as MyDyingDaysBlackRose likes to say, 'what Gaara wants, Gaara gets')

'What was that medicine you took?'

She looked at him and sighed. _'So much for the bad girl…'_Yuumei exerted herself to stand straight, feeling a little dopey, and started to debate with herself. Gaara stared at her waiting for an answer and she realized that there was no turning back. This was the moment of truth and she couldn't do anything about it. 'A diet pill.'

His eyes narrowed and sand started to raise from his gourd. If force was necessary, then so be it. She saw the incredulous look he was giving her and thought that a better explanation was needed.

'If you don't eat what you want and how much you need, you could say that you're on a diet, right?'

'So that is your replacement for blood?' He was starting to understand.

'Yes. Despite what I've told you earlier before, I don't drink blood.'

'Impossible.' He stated, looking into her eyes for any traces of lie. But he didn't find anything. There was no denying that she was telling the truth.

'If I fainted today because of this, then it is possible.'

'Why would you put your life in danger?'

'Because I made a promise. And my word is my bond.'

'A promise?' Gaara started questioning her with the desire of satisfying his curiosity, but with every response she gave, it only amplified.

'I never talked about it and I'm not going to start now.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! So, you don't drink blood? Not a tiny bit?' Temari asked befuddled. They couldn't believe what she was telling them, but she was in deadly earnest. Yuumei knew what she was thinking. 'Like I said before, Temari-san, the blood is not human.' Their eyes widened with bewilderment, so she continued. 'Please do not misjudge my intentions. I am here to help, so I will protect the people from this village. As you may know, protecting someone sometimes requires the assassination of the enemy.'

'So what you are saying…' Temari stated amazed.

'Is that…' Kankuro continued, not feeling any different from his sister.

'The blood belongs to a vampire.' Gaara finished in the same emotionless voice.

'Not really.' She replied with a smirk.

'So, Yuumei…' Kakashi joined the conversation. 'How many were they this time?'

'Over 500.' She stated as if it was nothing.

'500? You took 500 vampires all by yourself?' Kankuro asked amazed.

Yuumei just shrugged. 'Only 7 were B-level and the others were D-level ones, so it wasn't really difficult.'

'B-level?' Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. The other Leaf ninjas sweat-dropped. So typical for the blond to forget…

'The entire vampire society is divided into four categories. Levels, to be more exact. D-level is the class that consists of vampires which were one humans, but they got bitten , so they transformed.' She took a pause and looked at Gaara, both of their gazes very intense.'These vampires aren't supposed to exist because they cannot control their thirst for blood. So, in order to satisfy it, they go on, killing and killing until they become unstoppable. They are very dangerous for the fact that they never think about what they are doing. They are…rather primitive. This is the reason why they are considered to be the dregs of vampire kind.'

Gaara instantly tensed and he had the sensation that the bite on his neck was burning him. Could it be possible that he would become a D-level? An uncontrollable killing machine? Again?

'C-level are common vampires. They can be born like this or they can derive from D-level ones, but unlike them, these ones know the rules and they respect them.'

'Rules?' Temari asked in a daze, finally finding her tongue.

'We **are **a society, Temari-san.And like every other society, we have laws, leaders, everything.'

'Wow! Who would have thought? So you don't act on instinct?'

'No. Kankuro-san, I know you despise vampires. But believe it or not, they do have a reasoning. And for those who are not D-level, the rules come before…certain needs. Back to where I left, the next ones are B-level, also known as nobles. These vampires are **all **born in vampire families. They have exceptional abilities and they often excel regarding one technique. For example, one can be an excellent sword wielder. Just like Kazekage-sama, another one can have complete control over one of the five elements.'

'So, Gaara is, according to your ierarchy, the human correspondent of a B-level.' Temari said, wondering if there was an A-level category.

'Well, since he can use the power of the sand with no restrictions, I could say that yes, he is like a noble. But this doesn't mean he is better than the rest of them.'

'What do you mean?' Kankuro hissed, but Gaara's mind was occupied with a different question.

'What would happen if his opponent mastered the Water element?'

The question reduced them to silence as they remembered how helpless Gaara was during Matsuri's rescue. Water techniques had a major effect on his sand. To put it bluntly, it was more powerful.

'Is there an A-class?' Gaara suddenly asked.

_'Of course, he is an elite ninja, he only cares about the most powerful opponents.'_

'Before that…Yuumei, you said that B-level vampires are born. How is that possible?' Temari asked again.

'When a vampire mates another vampire, do you think they will have a human child?'

Kankuro looked at his sister with a 'Duh' expression and she slammed her fan on his back, sending him to the floor.

'Answer.' Gaara's authoritative voice was heard.

'Yes, there is an A-class.' Kankuro and Temari gasped. 'Vampires which are stronger than Gaara?'

Yuumei sighed. 'Yes. But…'

'But?' Gaara frowned.

'They are purebloods. Definitely born and with an amazing power. Their abilities simply outrun your power of imagination.'

'Oh really?' Kankuro asked suspicious. 'Try me.'

'They can do everything.'

'WHAT?'

From the look on their faces it was evident that the news came as a complete shock. Even Gaara was amazed. They expected some unique technique, but that was just…too much.

'Purebloods are a rare breed. They inherit their strength from the very first vampires, if you were waiting for something which would explain their abnormal power. Taking their strength from the most ancient vampires, they can control every element, they can enter the human mind and they can make people do whatever they wish. Of course, they have a limit, as well, but their opponents are lucky if they resist more than a minute with them. Avoid A-level ones as possible. They are the feared leaders of the vampire society and every vampire obeys their orders.'

Temari and Kankuro took a seat on the sofa, looking perplexed. Gaara was surprised, as well. What she was telling them was earth-shattering.

'If it consoles you, there are only three purebloods left.'

'Three?' Kakashi asked. He didn't know about this.

'But it will be only one left soon.' She stated, looking at the floor. Her voice faltered and they denoted sadness in it, not to mention that she looked dejected.

'Yuumei…' Naruto whispered, not knowing what to do.

'Are you suggesting a war?' Gaara asked.

'All three of them have different desires. And two are fighting for dominance.'

'So, the third one will remain, right?' Kankuro deducted.

'Wrong. One of those two will win and the third will die trying to establish better relationships between humans and vampires.' She closed her eyes and leaned in, Gaara's arm instantly catching her.

'She just needs some rest. Set her on the bed and let's leave.' Neji said.

'In my room?' Temari pointed it out.

'No.' Gaara's hoarse voice was heard. 'In mine.' He wanted to learn more about his new enemies and what better way than to have one at his disposal? 'Your room has far too much light. Mine is dark.'

'That will be perfect.' Kakashi replied, leaving the room. Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Kankuro and Kakashi went in the living room while Gaara placed her on the coverlet in his bedroom, looking at her etiolated expression for a while, Naruto watching them from the doorway.

'She…what kind of vampire is she?' Gaara asked, not once taking his gaze of her innocent face.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'She is the third.' And he left to join the others.

Gaara's eyes widened and the smallest of gasps escaped his throat. _'The third will die trying to establish better relationships between humans and vampires.'_

**

* * *

**

Um, that's all. I know, not very interesting, but wait until I get to her past. That will be the moment when things will start to get more complicated, thus captivating for readers. Other than that, 'I don't have much confidence in this chapter'...


	5. The illusion of the past

**Unwanted Alliance**

**Chapter 5: Family, happiness – they all were in the past, they all were an illusion**

_**I**__** am sorry for the very late update, but I have been suffering from depression until a few weeks ago. My godfather and my grandfather died at two weeks' distance and I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. Sorry...**_

**

* * *

Koori Youkai Hime**: T_hank you for your positive review, I am thrilled that you believe it is well-written. Just to warn you by now, I am an extremely lazy person, so don't expect to see another chapter too soon. I have to update my other stories, as well. And I'm intrigued by your pen name. Koori means fire, youkai means demon (I think), but I don't know what Hime is. T.T_

**Animestar001**: Well, as I promised, a part of Yuumei's past is revealed in this chapter. I couldn't write everything down, because... well, there are many things to be told and I intend to take it one step at a time. At least, you get to know something from her past in this chapter. Better than nothing, right? Once again, I am sorry for your loss and - well, if it makes you feel better, listen to Yiruma - River flows in you. It helped me a lot when I was downcast just like you.

**Dragon Of twilight**: OMG, your avatar image is AWESOME!! I love Edward and Hitsugaya, they are amazing! And I could say that they have several similarities. This story seems to turn into a soap-opera, I know, but I will make things better from now on. Not to mention that her death was just an hypothetical thing.

**Whom-I-love-the-most**: ^_^ Found you a new nickname. Anyway, remember how I used to beg you not to kill your OCs in the stories? Especially in Blood Rain. Well, I wanted to do the same thing to you, too. Because I'm mean. ~pulls tongue at you~ This chapter contains more Ichijou than Gaara, but I promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter. 100 per cent Gaara in the next one, so please don't kill me.

* * *

Yuumei fidgeted in her sleep, her chest rising and falling at an almost inhuman pace, something unsurprising if regarding the fact that she was not human, after all. Livid face, dry lips, her body soaked in beads of sweat, her trembling hands nearly tearing the mattress into rags, her mouth slightly open for the lack of air… Yuumei was fighting, lost in an unknown universe, oblivious to the blood trailing from her mouth and the pair of aquamarine eyes which looked at her alarmed through the darkness of the room.

Gaara presumed it was the thirst which tormented the vampire to such an extent and he would have immediately brought Kakashi if it wasn't for her suffering countenance and the eerie demonic aura which surrounded the bedroom. The fragrance was painfully familiar to the young Kazekage for it reminded him of the full-moon nights when he would go on a killing spree. It smelled as blood and the expression upon Yuumei's face clearly showed that she was its victim, mainly owing to the refusal of drinking the main source of life to her. Gaara approached the bed as a word escaped he lips and her tumult seemed to ease.

'Vam….pi…res'

* * *

'Children of night, creatures of darkness, vampires are the embodiment of evil or evil itself. Cold murderers, they kill for the pleasure of it, their existence meaning the slow process of human extinction. Beside their victory in the battle against time, they are endowed with great strength and sagacity, incomparable to human intelligence. Feeling nothing but bloodlust, it is impossible to warm a vampire's heart for it has been frozen since the very beginning of his dominance on Earth. You, Yuumei, are a pureblood, the finest example of our kind. You have the entire world at your feet and you can bring misery and terror upon humans whenever you please. But remember my words for they have been the first law of our ancestors, the rules of vampire kind: No mercy for the weak, no pity for the dying, no tears for the slain…'

This was my father's first lesson and sooner than not, it had become my own rule because a vampire showing displays of human feelings seemed something inconceivable to me, as some kind of acknowledgement of their influence upon us. And they had no such power over indomitable creatures like me. If anything, the lives of those pathetic mortals depended on our desire – whether we craved for every human's blood or not, that is. I, for instance, was rather whimsical. I would have waited for a week, starving, only to get my hands on a worthy human. Of course, there were days when I couldn't control my killing spree and attacked every miserable being who happened to come in my way. And being an A-level vampire, my mark on the mortal's neck would bring him more than death. It would give him a new life, being cursed to slay those whom he once called 'family'. Ah, how much I wanted to witness such an event! To see him smirking at their agonizing screams as I did. Such sounds of horror were like ecstasy to my ears, their beggary for mercy was my most favourite melody and their unfinished sentences were my poetry. It was all an hymn to death and** I** was their doom. Cruel for a nine-year old girl, I know, but I was a vampire. And I had a single principle: no mercy for the weak, no pity for the dying, no tears for the slain.

I wanted to see a human turned into an E-level vampire but I could not. It was one of our Sacred Laws and, although I was at an age when I could have called myself a child, I respected them. I used to do everything I was told to and my obedience was not due to the pleasure of fulfilling each task I was given, but to the reminder that I was one of the emperors of my kind and I had to behave as one. If it wasn't for my brother, who was the most unusual vampire I have seen at that time, I would have established a kingdom of chaos. Such a sadistic creature I was.

Compared to me, Yuugi, my brother – actually quite paradoxically – was like an angel. A fallen one due to his nature. He would drink blood from people, but he would never hurt or kill them. His bites were gentle and the hands which were supposed to hack the human's body were, as a matter of fact, caressing his skin. I didn't understand his actions and we would argue quite often with regard to this topic. As usual, he would crumble my offense with that kind smile of his which melted my heart. It was at times like these that I would doubt my father's words for my frozen heart was filled with joy and passion. And these **were** human feelings.

The quaintest thing in my family was my and my brother's inheritance. Not the material one, though. I was the exact copy of my mother: the same big hazel eyes, chestnut hair, the innocent countenance. My brother had it, too, and – dare I say it – more than me. Yuugi had nothing from our father for he was benevolent and alluring as Shyuku, our mother. If it hadn't been for the difference of years between us, anyone would have asserted that the three of us were triplets. Nyoru, our father, was beautiful, as well, but this was the nature of our kind. After all, we sometimes tempted our prey with our charm, although we didn't want to. Or even realized that we were doing such a thing. The poor mortal would come to us willingly, but I could not accept his blood for I found it disgusting mainly owing to his act of cowardice and weakness. But I **would** kill him, like every other human I would meet. There is no doubt that I inherited my father's cruelty and Yuugi – my mother's gentleness. Nyoru, however, never showed the tinniest sign of affection towards us and after a certain period of time I began to think that he was beholding us with a terrifying hatred in his permanently-narrowed eyes. His angry countenance was the only one we received and his gruff behaviour – the only one we saw. And I didn't understand why until that day.

* * *

Yuumei was floating somewhere in her subconscious, looking at her childhood projection situated somewhere in the darkness. Her eyes instantly closed themselves and her hands clapped her ears in a futile attempt to make the nine-year old Yuumei disappear. But she remained there for her face was inside Yuumei's mind and soul. It represented her past and she could not escape from it. The little vampire looked at her, ruby eyes glowing with malignity and her once impeccable white dress stained with drops of blood. Yuumei was screaming and running, not wanting to remember this side of her. However, you cannot escape the unavoidable. Her hands and legs were suddenly caught in cold iron fetters, rendering her immobile. She could do nothing but watch. Live again those painful memories.

* * *

Googled eyes, mouth fully open, but unable to utter a single sound, the small blond girl was staring at nothing, although her cerulean eyes were directed towards a twelve-year old girl who looked back at her impassively. A seventeen-year old boy had the smaller one pinned to the wall, his mouth on her neck and his bloody eyes closed as he continued to relish the divine taste of blood filling his mouth and intensifying his senses. The victim did not move, did not scream… She was just looking at the emotionless girl who leaned against the opposite wall with folded arms, yawning from time to time and revealing her perfectly-shaped fangs. Such coldness terrified the six-year old girl and tears began to cascade her cheeks. Her mouth was finally able to release a word.

'Mo…mmy.' She whispered and the boy's crimson eyes snapped open. His eyelids lowered themselves over his now intense hazel orbs, emphasizing the hurt and sorrow from his gaze. Yuugi slowly retreated his fangs and he gently put the girl onto the ground. He cleaned the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his black coat and caressed the girl's pallid face, saying in a feeble voice: 'I am sorry.'

Yuumei sighed, unfolded her arms and walked towards the two with a slightly disappointed face. She frowned at his act of weakness and expressed her annoyance.

'Kill her.' She had a soft voice and it was hard to believe that such harsh words could come from a girl whose seeming innocence always bewildered the others. Yet, she was the one to express such cruelty.

Yuugi looked at the quivering girl, then closed his eyes and stood up. 'I have drunken enough blood. I will not go any further.'

His eyes turned to his sister, full of kindness and he replied with a small smile: 'And why would I fulfill your request when we both know that you will be the one to do it in the end?'

Yuumei pouted and looked away, apparently offended. 'Because she is **your** victim and I don't like picking up the remainders of your feast.'

The other vampire approached her, wrapping the girl in his arms. He put his chin on top of her head and said in his usual calm, soothing voice: 'But I know you are hungry, Yuumei. Have you forgotten the reason of our appearance here?'

Yuumei gazed at the girl again, then resumed to her previous sulky expression. 'I don't like her. And her blood must taste abominably.'

'Not at all. I assure you it is quite delicious.'

'I. Don't. Want. Her!' She whined as a small spoiled brat and the boy sighed.

'Seriously, Yuumei, I wonder if you will ever grow up.'

'I don't need to grow up!' She pouted again, much to the boy's amusement. 'I am a pureblood and I can have whatever I want. And I don't want **her**!' She started to protest one more time and the boy released her, his smile slowly widening.

'Very well, but what are we going to do about her?' He asked, looking at the half-dead girl on the concrete. Yuumei knew her brother would never kill a human and his endless mercy towards mortals always vexed her. Yuugi was by far superior to them, yet for a stupid unknown reason he didn't like to show it. Yuumei disdainfully looked at the weakling and with a heavy sigh proceeded towards her. Yuugi was right. Like every other time, she would be the one to finish the victim off.

'Mercy and kindness do not belong to a vampire's heart, Yuugi.'

The boy turned his back at the two girl, slowly walking away. 'I know.'

Behind him, Yuumei took the girl by her throat and lifted her into the air, bloodshot orbs being reflected in the victim's blue ones. The vampire buried her clawed fingers in the girl's skin, making bloody patterns appear all over her body. Much to her disappointment, the human winced, but she neither screamed for help, nor did she beg for mercy. Yuumei gazed at her face the entire time, prolonging her claws so that they cut through her flesh and reached the bones. The child tightly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, refusing to offer the pleasure of begging for mercy to a demon. Yuumei grew visibly irritated because of the girl's lack of response to her torture, but most of all, she was bored. It was a waste of time and she still had to look for **her **prey. So, she buried her right hand in the girl's chest, surrounding the heart with all of her five fingers. With one swift movement, the victim was dead and her heart was in Yuumei's hand. The vampire looked disinterested at it, then threw it over her shoulder as if it was the most insignificant thing.

She frowned seeing her blotched white dress and ran towards her brother. When she finally reached him, Yuumei jumped on his back and laughed at his surprised face. 'You owe me a new dress.'

Yuugi smiled and held her knees for better support while Yuumei wrapped her hands around his neck. 'You're such a child, Yuumei.'

* * *

'Welcome home, Yuugi, Yuumei. How was the walk?' Their mother hugged and kissed them on the forehead, smiling beatifically. Yuumei grinned as a reply, but Yuugi did not. In spite of his mother's normal behaviour, he knew something was wrong. After all, why would Shyuku cry in the afternoons, locked in her room? His father's coldness towards her made him think about the possibility of a betrayal of some sort, but he hoped it was not. Things would no longer be the same if so.

'Yuugi, is there something wrong?' Shyuku asked, looking worried at the thoughtful boy who instantly gave her a small smile.

'It's nothing, mother. I was just imagining our entire family and looking for similarities between Yuumei and anyone from the Mitsumo clan, but I have come to the conclusion that she is quite unique. Which other vampire would drink blood from six people?'

Shyuku's gaze clouded with desolation upon hearing that and Yuugi was the only one to realize it.

'It's called a healthy appetite, something which you definitely do not have.' The youngest member of the family pouted and then she ran towards her father who had just appeared from his study. Yuumei hugged him, but Nyoru did nothing in return. Yuugi slightly frowned at the sight, the strife between his parents becoming more and more evident.

'Father, please tell Yuugi that I can have as many victims as I wish.' She stated, throwing the boy a look which said: 'Cha, you are going to regret what you've said.'

Nyoru removed her hands from his waist and began to speak, the entire time looking with hatred towards his wife. 'Humans are pathetic, worthless beings, their only reason for living being that of giving us energy through their blood. Vampires must never consider mortals as anything but food. The more blood we drink, the more powerful we become. Their knowledge, their abilities…they all become ours once their blood mixes with our own, thus making us stronger than ever. Apart from this, their existence is useless.'

'People are not food!' Shyuku replied, returning his angry gaze. 'They have feelings, they love, they admire, they worship everything which is beautiful and they fight to preserve it. Vampires do nothing but to destroy anything in their path. Selfish creatures, they think only about themselves. Vampires believe that the world is their playground, but they forget the fact that they would not exist if it wasn't for humans. Depending on something so fragile and kind, who is truly pathetic in this game of domination?'

* * *

A long-suffering gasp escaped Yuumei's lips and Gaara's eyes widened at the appalling sight before him: her body started to curl and straighten as if she was possessed. Her hands began to wriggle and her nails sank deeply in her skin, adding more crimson spots to the already scarlet mattress. Gaara hurried to her side and caught her hands, striving to keep them on the bed, but Yuumei writhed with such an indomitable strength that the redhead perceived it would be wiser to use his sand in order to keep her somewhat steady. Retreating a little, he saw her calming down as the sand kept bringing her back on the bed and he concentrated a larger amount of chakra in the grainy substance as he left the room to get help.

Heading towards Kakashi's temporary chamber, Gaara wasn't surprised to see the Jounin and the Hyuga prodigy running towards him, their faces alarmed and sullen. Exchanging some meaningful squints, they headed towards Gaara's bedroom, but just when the redhead was about to touch the door handle, he stopped frozen and his once morose countenance turned to a vexatious one. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized he had lost control over the sand which was supposed to take care of Yuumei and he snapped the door open only to confirm his suspicions. The bed was empty, the window was wide open with the curtains flying on the breeze of the cold night wind and – more importantly – the sand was lying on the carpet, all **wet.**

Kakashi and Neji frowned visibly knowing that a missing pureblood meant serious trouble if in the wrong hands while Gaara was lost in his own train of thoughts. Since she was in no state to walk all by herself, someone must have taken her. Whoever that person **or** creature was, it had just made a deadly foe out of Gaara.

'Wake up the others. We have to find her.'

* * *

A low groan escaped her lips as a wearisome vertigo sway over her head, contriving to take the refugee out of her universe of pain. Sensing the drowsiness eventually petering, Yuumei lazily opened her eyes and looked at the room she was currently in. Her recumbent position allowed her to see only the big walls and the discovery which hit her like a rock was that there were no windows. She sighed and put her right arm over her eyes, even though the light was dim.

'You risked a lot by bringing me here. I thought I told you to remain recondite.'

'And leave you in the hands of that incompetent?' A voice snorted. The person rose from his seat somewhere in the middle of the room and came near her bed, taking a seat on its edge. 'How are you feeling?'

It was his soft, velvety voice which banished the thought of chastening him from her mind and her vexation turned to equanimity as she removed her hands and looked at the emerald-eyed beauty that didn't seem to cease ogling her.

'I want you to stay out of peril, Ichijou. This was a folly of your part-'

'Oh, will you cut it out, Yuumei? You're starting to sound just like my grandfather.' He said, looking away, apparently offended.

'Your grandfather? I believe **everyone** realized how foolish you were in the past.' Yuumei smirked seeing Ichijou's red face and steams coming out of his ears.

'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SAVIOUR? Everyone admired me.'

'Sigh, like I said, you **are** an idiot.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?'

'Thy admired you because of your family's reputation. After all, members of the Vampire Council were feared and respected by everyone.' She covered his hand with her own and he rested his head on her chest while Yuumei sank her delicate fingers in his silky hair and closed her eyes. 'They looked at you, though they didn't see Ichijou, but an honourable member of the Council. Just like you, I wasn't beholden as Yuumei, but as the sovereign pureblood towards whom everyone had to show fear and submission. I have been living a lie until you came. And for the first time in my life, someone outside the Mitsumo clan saw me as who I truly was. **How** I truly was.'

'Pleasant, friendly, intelligent, **deadly** charming…' Ichijou stated with a small smile.

Yuumei returned his gesture. 'It would take me years to find all your qualities.'

'It's alright. We got all the time in the world.' He whispered.

'I don't.'

Ichijou lifted himself on his hands and looked at her full of desolation – face. He caressed it with his thumb, lingering a little on her lips and he brought his mouth to her ear, whispering a warming 'I am not letting you go.'

Yuumei smiled and in the blink of an eye, the boy was on the bed with her head in his chest and her hands on his shirt. 'You really are an idiot.'

Ichijou blinked several times, trying to understand what had just happened and, feeling the girl snuggling closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her, smiling in contentment. 'This really brings back old memories.'

Yuumei suddenly went stiff and Ichijou tightened his grip on her. 'I know it's selfish of my part, but if it hadn't been for your parents' argument, we wouldn't have met each other. You are the only one who sees me, Yuumei.'

'Parents? You're wrong. I only had a mother and a brother. And my true father died fifty years ago killed by the one who pretended to be my parent.'

'Don't say that, Yuumei. Nyoru was your father and-'

'He killed my mother for deciding to live her life and not to blindly follow the rules.'

'You're forgetting the fact that your mother's decision was taken due to her love for a mortal. This was her biggest mistake.'

'But that mistake made her happy.' Ichijou felt the salty liquid touching his skin through his shirt as Yuumei's eyes were breamed with tears. 'Her life had never been a pleasant one, but there was a time when she would burst up laughing at the table or sing while walking with us. I never knew that a mere human could make her so content. If I knew, I wouldn't… I wouldn't have said all those words about her!'

Her body began to shake as more and more sobs escaped he throat and Ichijou whispered comforting things in her ear, hoping it would allay her misfortune. He was the only one who knew the entire history of that awful night. The night when vampires turned against each other.

Yuugi had brought Yuumei to him on the pretext of meeting other vampires, but the truth was that Nyoru and Shyuku would fight that night and Yuugi didn't want his sister to know anything about it. Blissful innocence…

Ichijou was a good friend of Yuugi's, but it was that night that he met Yuumei. They didn't get along at all. In fact, they hated each other. Being a pureblood, Yuumei always had an air of superiority and he very much disliked being thrown in the shadow because of her appearance. Yuugi brought her and the he left, affirming that he had business to attend to. So, Yuumei got stuck with Ichijou and – needless to say – they would spend most of their time arguing or fighting.

Ichijou smiled and closed his eyes as he remembered the day when they discovered each other.

* * *

As usual, they were both in the parlour, reading and throwing each other death-glares from time to time. Yuumei yawned at his visibly irritated face and the boy – older than her with three years – became even angrier. He turned another page and muttered under his breath: 'Stupid pureblood.'

Yuumei instantly heard it and her right eye twitched. With his jaw on his fist, Ichijou turned to meet 'her highness' with a bored look and this made the girl's blood boil in her veins. The servant immediately realized they were going to resume to their daily argument and endeavoured to avid it.

'Ichijou-sama, please watch what you are saying. Your grandfather would be extremely downcast to hear this incident. Yuumei-sama, I am terribly sorry for-'

'I am not.' The boy replied with the same air of indifference, continuing to read the book and ignoring the maid's words, much to her despair. She began to warn him and then she did what the boy hated the most. She reminded him of the vampires' categories, emphasizing his inferiority in comparison to Yuumei's strength. Purebloods, purebloods, purebloods… what was so special about them?

Ichijou greeted his teeth and threw the book at Yuumei, but she successfully avoided it. 'Shut up! I know what my place is and I know hers. We have to respect purebloods, but look at her!' He said, pointing at the girl.

'Ichijou-sama, I've told you so many times, it is prohibited to point at someone. Please act like-' The servant began to bicker, but the boy continued, nonetheless.

'How can a selfish creature like her rule us? What can we learn from her? How can I treat her with respect if she doesn't show nay sign of knowing the word's meaning?'

'Ichijou-sama, I demand you to stop telling such offending words which you will lately rue!'

'Mind your words, scoundrel!' Yuumei hissed.

'Feigning to be the princess of the entire world, you truly are pestilential!'

'Ichijou-sama, Yuumei-sama, please be quiet.'

'I do not pretend – I am. You, on the other hand, are just an ordinary vampire who is really driving me insane, so one word from you and it will be your last.'

'My, my, my… vainglorious, aren't we?' Ichijou mocked, sneering at her. It was all the girl needed to pounce upon him and to begin a fire vs. water fight. It was the only element she had utter control on, and the servant screamed for help, secluding them in a barrier in order to prevent any damage to the house. The two rolled on the floor, attacking each other both verbally and physically until Ichijou got on top of her and she began to yell: 'I hate you; I want to go home, I want to see my mother!'

He couldn't stand her anymore and his paroxysm of fury made him oblivious to his promise not to tell her, so he shouted: 'You no longer have a home since your mother is dead!'

His grip on her neck loosened up as he saw her aghast face. Googled, teary eyes, asunder, trembling lips, heavy breath, she stared at him, looking for any traces of lie.

'You're lying...'

Suddenly, Ichijou didn't feel the desire to fight her anymore and he was surprised to see a pureblood acting like this. To see **her** being so weak. Nevertheless, he had to thwart her statement for the damage was done.

'No, I'm not.'

The girl's shoulders began to shake as tears followed their path on her cheeks. Ichijou was hurt to know **he** was the one who threw her in such a state. He moved his hand to dry her tears, but she slapped it away.

'YOU'RE A LIAR AND I HATE YOU!' She screamed, pushed him off her, removed the barrier and was soon out of sight.

'Yuumei-sama!' The servant called, but it was too late. She turned to the sad boy on the floor, saying: 'See what you've done? Are you happy?' But Ichijou turned his head away, avoiding further contact. He was aware of it. And rueful about it, too.

She was nowhere to be found and so was Yuugi. Ichijou kept looking for her, but he would return every morning alone and more desolated than the previous day. Trying many times to find the vampire at the old house, one day he succeeded when checking the attic. She was crying in a corner, wrapped up in a white shawl which he recognized to be Shyuku's. She was pale, weak and he knew by the dark rings which surrounded her eyes that she hadn't slept ever since she left. He made a few steps towards her and she hid her face beneath the silky material.

'What do you want?'

'I…' Ichijou was at a loss of words.

'Go away. You've got nothing to do here.'

'Stop telling me what to do! I'm not leaving without you so you'd better rise up willingly or I will have to appeal to force.' He stated firmly.

There was along silence and then – 'Kill me.'

Ichijou slightly gasped, refusing to believe that the girl in front of him was the one who had eagerly confronted him. She… couldn't have been a thoroughbred vampire.

'What are you talking about?'

'You hate me, you have said so yourself. Isn't it your desire to slay me?'

'NO!' Ichijou screamed and Yuumei's head appeared from beneath the shawl, looking at him with bewilderment. He approached her, the girl feeling overwhelmed by his warmth and seeming kindness as he took one of her hands in his own. 'I don't hate you.' _You're my friend. My only friend._

'Why?' She whispered. 'All the words you said-'

'They were untruthful. I… I admire you, Yuumei.'

Her eyes widened at the statement and upon hearing her name coming out for the first time from his mouth. 'Don't say that out of pity.'

'I am not. Someone must be crazy if he hates you. You are pleasant, intelligent, **deadly** charming…'

Yuumei blushed and looked away. 'I am a stupid pureblood, remember?'

Ichijou put on a thoughtful face for a few moments and Yuumei redirected her gaze towards him.

'Honestly, no, I don't remember.'

The girl sweat-dropped and moved quickly to the opposite corner. 'Who are you and what have you done with Ichijou?'

The other vampire smiled and she felt her heart melt. What was wrong with her? She was growing so weak…

'Could you repeat that again?'

'Huh?' She looked at him confused.

'I love the way my name rolls of your tongue.'

'_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THIS COULD BE ICHIJOU! HE IS PRACTICALLY FLIRTING WITH ME! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?'_

'And if I weren't Ichijou' – he continued – 'would you come to save him?' He questioned, smirking at her.

'_HELL NO!'_

'OK, Yuumei, now let's stop with the jest and go home, shall we?' He smiled.

'I don't have a home for my mother is dead.' She stated, letting sorrow take control over her. Ichijou moved to solace her and stated in a subdued voice: 'My home is your home. So will you honour me with your presence?' He asked, holding out his hand for her. Yuumei pondered a while about it and then she gently offered her hand, only to be roughly taken by the waist and into his arms.

'I-chi-jou' She breathed, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

'Come on, Yuumei, drink my blood.' He stated, pulling her head more to his neck. 'You're weak right now and – OW!' He screamed as a huge bump appeared on his head. Yuumei turned away from him, clearly disliking the 'weak' ascribing.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!' He screamed, caressing his head.

'You're still an idiot.' She said walking along with him out of the house. 'But I like you.'

* * *

Yuumei froze as she felt Ichijou's right hand starting to 'ignore' her clothing and she instantly hit him in the head and got off bed.

'WHAT THE HEL WAS THAT FOR?!' He screamed, caressing his head.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?'

'Jeez, I was just trying to console you. Sorry for being nice.'

'Nice? NICE?! LOOK IN THE DICTIONARY, YOU MORON! 'Console' and 'hit on' are two opposite things!'

'Hit on?! I was trying to soothe your suffering soul and what do I get in return? A bump in the head-' He continued to mutter his disappointment, but Yuumei preferred to ignore him.

'Sigh, pervert.'

* * *

'Do you see anything?' Gaara asked, growing visibly irritated by the Hyuga member's inefficiency.

'Not yet. But I can see some traces.'

'Is it her?' Naruto asked as energetic as ever. Gaara sighed, his spirits seeming subdued by the blond's exuberance of vivacity.

'That's **one** of our preoccupations.' Kakashi stated.

'The biggest enigma is **who** took her. As far as I've seen it, it may be a ninja with a water-natured chakra since the sand we found in the room was wet. Or…'

'It may be a vampire.' Temari continued Shikamaru's statement.

'Yeah, but not just that…' Kankuro joined the conversation.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked, failing to understand what the others were implying.

'We're dealing with a B-level vampire here. And the way I see it, in an one-to-one combat, Gaara doesn't stand a chance.' Shikamaru replied.

Gaara closed his eyes and growled while Naruto began to freak out. 'THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE CAN BEAT GAARA! HE IS THE KAZEKAGE! I BARELY BEAT HIM SEVEN YEARS AGO, DOES THIS MEAN THE VAMPIRE CAN DEFEAT ME, TOO? AGHH, THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN DO THAT! I NEED TO BE STRONGER SO I CAN BRING SASUKE BACK! HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS IF SOMEONE BEATS ME FIRST? AND I NEED TO BECOME HOKAGE!' He began to yell and pull at his hair.

'Sigh, so troublesome.'

'Tch, what an idiot.'

'Kid, stop dreaming about becoming Hokage. You're being irrational.'

'And, Naruto, we have to **find** Sasuke, then bring him back.'

'What in the name of all Hokages is she doing there?'

Neji's statement drew all their attention upon him and Kakashi asked: 'Where is she?'

Neji turned off his Byakugan and sighed. 'In the cemetery.'

* * *

She put the bouquet of callas in front of the tombstone and knelt before it. Her fingers trailed the deeply-engraved words and she blew the dust from the old picture. The stone was in such a bad state that the only legible words were the name – Tamaki Hyoushi. She sighed and lit up some candles when she felt sand encircling her.

'What are you doing here?'

That deep, authoritative tone was unmistakable. 'Just visiting someone. Why? Is that a crime, Gaara?'

The redhead – everyone actually – was surprised by her way of addressing and when she turned to face them, the Kazekage frowned. She was… different. She had a ruddy complexion instead of the livid one he had seen, her eyes were almost shining, her skin was almost glowing… she was full of life.

'What happened to you?'

'Apparently, a vampire came to take me to his hideout. He thought he could help me better than you.' She smirked as Gaara's expression became a display of virulent emotions.

'Wow, Yuumei, you look… great!' Naruto stated, looking at her from top to toe. Yuumei brought her index finger to her lips, looked down and blushed: 'Do you think so?'

'What do **you** think, Kankuro?' Temari asked, although the sight of the lost-in-space ninja was a response itself. The puppeteer opened his mouth to speak, but the ominous glance he received from his younger brother convinced him it would be safer to shut up.

Yuumei knew she looked better because Ichijou had given her some of his blood while she was still fighting with her past, but at that moment, she wanted to kill the vampire. Knowing she couldn't appear in public in a gory dress, Yuumei had accepted his offer of choosing a dress from one of the wardrobes in the guest rooms. She knew from the first time she'd seen it that it wasn't pretty innocent, but it was her best choice. At least, it wasn't transparent and the décolletage was not deep. And when she put it on… the red dress only reached her thighs, it was sleeveless, but she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves which went a little above her elbows, a black leather knee sock on her left leg and low-heeled boots. She thanked the gods for having the display of cleavage decent and she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing seeing Ichijou drooling in the background.

However, it was a much bigger satisfaction to see the normally inscrutable Kazekage unable to tear his gaze from her and mask his feelings. _Hmm, I wonder whatever happened to 'I hate vampires most of all'…_

'Tamaki Hyoushi… Who was him?' Kakashi asked with a lot of interest.

'Sigh, for a man who uses just one eye, your vision is quite good.' Yuumei stated, pleased to see the others' smiles and Naruto's attempt to hold back laughter. She looked at the grave stone one more time and added in a low voice: 'He was my father.'

They all looked suspiciously at the girl, finding no connections between Hyoushi and Mitsumo.

'You mean you were adopted?' Naruto asked and everyone sighed.

'No, I was born for the second time. But I'll tell you everything when we arrive… home. Moreover…' She appeared by Gaara's side and put her lips on the ninja's recent bite, the contact stirring the redhead's blood and his intoxicating fragrance taking her breath away. '…There is something I have delayed for too long.'

**Well, this is it. The biggest thing I have written in my life. Oh, and you should read Animestar001's story 'Is it really hate?'. It's H.U.G. you for reading. Until next time...**


End file.
